Todo o Nada
by KeyMomsen
Summary: Kim y Shego han sido archienemigas desde tiempos inmemoriables. Personajes antagónicos. Pero un inesperado suceso les hará darse cuenta de que quizás sean algo más que eso.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos! Este es mi primer Fanfic sobre KiGo, una pareja que realmente me encanta y sobre la que he estado pensando escribir desde hace bastante tiempo, y, aunque sé que la fandom no es muy grande, espero que los poquillos que somos disfrutemos con ella **

**¡Ah! Y recordad, los reviews y los follows siempre son bien recibidos y animan a la autora a seguir escribiendo :D **

**Capítulo 1**

***TITI TIRI***

El ruido de su Kimmunicador la distrajo en el último momento y vio como el mundo se desvanecía bajo sus pies al derrumbarse la pirámide de cuatro pisos que estaba ensayando con el resto de animadoras. Antes de que las chicas pudiesen regañarle por haberse llevado el aparato a los ensayos, se escabulló detrás de una grada y contestó a la llamada.

-Dime, Wade.

-Kim, tenemos problemas – comenzó a decir su amigo desde el otro lado de la pantalla – Nos ha llegado información de que el ha robado un aparato altamente peligroso del complejo de Seguridad Nacional, aunque todavía no sabemos qué es.

-¿Qué debería hacer entonces?

-Ve a su guarida e intenta averiguar lo que puedas. Llámame cuando encuentres algo, o actúa si es inminente.

-Está bien, Wade, estoy en ello.

-Buena suerte, Kim – Se despidió mientras volvía a teclear en su inseparable ordenador.

Kim le escribió un mensaje rápido a Ron, salió del gimnasio sin que nadie la viese y, tras recoger su ropa del vestuario, se montó en su coche. Allí la esperaba ya su compañero junto a Rufus, vestidos para la próxima pelea.

-¿Qué ocurre esta vez, KP? – preguntó Ron a la vez que se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto.

-El ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas – comenzó a explicar Kim – tenemos que ir a su guarida a investigar qué está tramando. Nos espera un avión dentro de media hora.

-No hay nada como una buena misión antes de cenar – dijo Ron mientras se relajaba y apoyaba los pies sobre la tapicería.

**GUARIDA DEL DR. DRAKKEN. 6 P.M.**

Descendieron lentamente en el aire cual plumas, gracias a sus paracaídas. El avión había sobrevolado el objetivo, para acabar perdiéndose en el cielo como un punto en la lejanía.

Tenían que infiltrarse en aquel fuerte. De nuevo. Al igual que otras tantas millones de veces.

A veces se preguntaba si Drakken se había dado ya cuenta de que su sistema de seguridad era simplemente inútil, ya que lo único que hacía era retrasarlos un par de minutos, a lo sumo. Tal vez incluso sería mejor para ellos dejarlos que entrasen por la puerta principal.

Entre estos pensamientos lograron llegar a una puerta oculta en un lateral del complejo, después de noquear a dos guardias y haber lanzado un dardo anestesiante a un tercero.

Recorrieron un pasillo tras otro, con cuidado de no hacer saltar ninguna alarma, hasta que escucharon la voz de Drakken a lo lejos.

Kim se pegó a la pared para poder ver sin ser vista y Ron la imitó, avisando a Rufus de que no hiciese ningún ruido.

-¡Al fin es mía, Shego, al fin es mía! – gritaba Drakken mientras abrazaba los mandos de una gran máquina depositada en el centro de la sala.

-Ajá… - dijo simplemente Shego, la cual se limitaba a sentarse en una silla y limar sus uñas.

-Con esto… ¡Seremos imparables! ¡Nadie volverá a reírse nunca más de mí! ¡Dominaremos el mundo…! – comenzó a contar el científico.

-Ajá… - volvió a repetir Shego, sin prestar mucha antención.

-¡Seremos ricos! ¡Podremos tener montones de dinero! – volvió a recalcar Drakken, atrayendo esta vez el interés especial de Shego.

-¿Y qué se supone que es lo que hace esa cosa? – preguntó la chica, algo escéptica.

El científico se quedó callado, rascándose la cabeza, algo ladeada. Comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la máquina y se quedó quieto de nuevo.

-Pues la verdad es que no lo sé – respondió simplemente.

-¡Aaaaaaghhhh! – gritó Shego, exasperada, mientras bajaba los pies de la mesa y se pasaba las manos por las sienes para intentar relajarse - ¿Por qué las cosas nunca funcionan como es debido? ¡Un día me iré y a ver qué hacéis sin mí! ¡Ni una semana ibais a durar!

-Tranquila, Shego, por aquí debe de haber un manual de instrucciones – contestó Drakken mientras buscaba en un pequeño cajón bajo los mandos.

Kim y Ron, quienes aún se encontraban escondidos, no pudieron evitar soltar una pequeña risita.

-Voy a llamar a Wade – susurró Kim a su compañero.

Ron asintió levemente y se colocó en posición para vigilar al Dr. Drakken y a Shego mientras Kim se encontraba ocupada. El científico había encontrado el manual y estaba leyéndolo en voz alta, sumamente concentrado, mientras que la joven de pelo negro daba vueltas por la habitación, quejándose de la ineptitud de todos los que la rodeaban.

-Wade dice que si de momento no saben utilizar la máquina no pasa nada, que lo dejemos como está y ya vendrán los federales a llevársela. Al parecer, prefieren recuperarla en buen estado antes de que la destrocemos nosotros.

-Bueno, Kimmie, creo que podemos dar por terminada esta misión. ¿Qué te parece si volvemos a casa y vamos a cenar a Bueno Nacho?

-Sí, Kimmie, Bueno Nacho, un lugar de lo más romántico – Escucharon una voz decir a sus espaldas.

Giraron en redondo, y entonces descubrieron que era Shego la que estaba tras ellos. Al parecer, mientras el aún leía su libro, la joven los había escuchado susurrar sus próximos planes.

-Shego… - Susurró Kim antes de ponerse delante de Ron y prepararse para el combate.

-Pumpkin… - Le devolvió el saludo Shego, mientras asestaba una patada voladora que Kim interceptó con un brazo.

Comenzaron a combatir, soltando puñetazos y patadas a diestro y siniestro. Sus cuerpos danzaban al son de la violencia y sus ojos centelleaban con la luz de la ira. Shego lanzó un par de bolas de plasma a la cabeza de Kim, las cuales la pelirroja esquivó con un salto mortal hacia atrás.

-¡Muy buena, KP! – escuchó a Ron gritar desde el pasillo.

Lo cierto es que las habilidades de Ron para la lucha eran escasas, por no decir nulas. Sin embargo, no podía negar que, aunque su patoso amigo echase por tierra sus planes en más de una ocasión, su ayuda era de lo más valiosa.

-¡Ron, hazte con el manual! – gritó la pelirroja mientras le propinaba una patada a Shego que encajó de lleno en el estómago.

Kim aprovechó el momento para correr hacia la máquina e intentar ayudar a Ron a conseguir el manual de las manos de Drakken, el cual seguía totalmente absorto en su lectura, excluyendo las veces que levantaba la vista para mover una palanca o accionar un botón.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la altura del científico, sintió unas manos a su espalda que la arrastraron de nuevo al centro de la sala.

-¡No te vas a salir con la tuya! – gritó Shego mientras ambas rodaban por el suelo.

Intentaron separarse la una de la otra, sin embargo, siguieron rodando hasta caer a los pies de la máquina, justo bajo una especie de lámpara que cubría un radio de algo más de dos metros de diámetro. Kim se situó sobre Shego e intentó propinarle un puñetazo en la cara, a lo que la villana contestó con una patada que la hizo situarse sobre la pelirroja. Era una lucha igualada, sin duda alguna.

Siguieron rodando y cambiando posiciones hasta que escucharon al gritar.

-¡Eureka! – exclamó mientras pulsaba un gran botón rojo.

Y entonces, una cegadora luz blanca las iluminó a ambas, haciendo que todo a su alrededor se volviese difuso.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola de nuevo! Ya estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo de Todo o Nada. Antes que nada, quiero agradecer las reviews y los follows que he recibido ¡así dan ganas de publicar antes! **

**No sé con cuánta frecuencia podré publicar los capítulos, pero espero que sea lo más pronto posible y no dejaros demasiado en vilo.**

**Sin más dilación, aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo. Espero que os guste :D **

**Capítulo 2**

Siguieron peleando hasta que la cegadora luz blanca dejó de alumbrarlas y entonces abrieron los ojos. Justo en ese momento pararon por completo de lanzarse puñetazos y contemplaron lo que había a su alrededor. La guarida había desaparecido y, en su lugar, se encontraban en una isla paradisíaca. La arena se amoldaba bajo sus pies y la fresca brisa traía a ellas el olor del mar.

-¿Pero qué demo…? – susurró Kim, atónita.

-No es posible… - comenzó a decir Shego - ¡Maldito ! ¡Esto es lo que me pasa por rodearme de ineptos! ¡Me lo tengo merecido!

-SHEGO, ¿se puede saber qué diablos ha ocurrido? – preguntó Kim, todavía confusa.

-¿Es que no te das cuenta? La maldita máquina del no era más que un rayo teletransportador.

-¿Un qué? ¿Y para qué se supone que quiere Drakken semejante máquina?

-¡Y yo qué sé! ¡Si ni siquiera sabía cómo usarla!

Siguieron mirando el paisaje, intentando reconocer algún elemento que las situase geográficamente o alguna prueba o indicio de actividad humana. Nada.

Entonces Kim recordó algo.

-¡Mi Kimmunicador! – exclamó aliviada.

Comenzó a palparse los bolsillos en busca del aparato, cada vez con mayor nerviosismo al ver que no lo encontraba.

-Kim… dime que no has perdido el Kimmunicador – le rogó Shego.

-Tal vez si alguien no me hubiese atacado… – respondió la pelirroja, a la defensiva.

-¿Qué? ¡Eres tú la que se cuela en nuestra guarida sin permiso y encima me culpas de que se te haya perdido tu estúpido móvil!

-Está bien, calmémonos, no debemos perder los nervios – Intentó calmar la situación – Si Drakken nos ha enviado hasta aquí, sabrá dónde nos encontramos, por lo tanto, podrá venir a buscarnos. Todo solucionado. Solo debemos esperar.

-¿Cómo? Mira, bonita, te diré una cosa – comenzó Shego mientras se acercaba a ella en tono amenazador – Ni existe un "nos", ni existe un "nosotras". No voy a pasar ni un solo segundo más a tu lado en esta odiosa isla, ni voy a ayudarte a salir de aquí. Esto es una competición, a quien rescaten primero, gana.

Sin proponérselo, su rostro había quedado a escasos centímetros del de la pelirroja. Nunca antes habían estado tan cerca la una de la otra sin violencia de por medio, ni habían mantenido una conversación tan larga.

-Muy bien, como quieras. Pero luego no vengas pidiéndome ayuda – se despidió Kim mientras se adentraba en la selva.

-Ya, claro… Veremos cuánto tarda tu querido Imparable en rescatarte de esta isla perdida – dijo Shego, sarcástica - ¿Qué vendrá, en una barca con remos? No me hagas reír.

Sin embargo, Kim ya se encontraba demasiado lejos para poder escucharla. Lo único que le apetecía en aquel momento era estar sola. Ya era bastante malo estar perdida en una isla desierta, pero si le añades el factor de que Shego es la única persona que te acompaña, la situación empeora aún más. Realmente, no sabía cuándo la iban a rescatar o si tan siquiera necesitaría un refugio para dormir. Tan solo esperaba que sus padres no la castigasen por llegar tarde esa noche a casa.

**GUARIDA DEL . 8 P.M.**

-¡Pero qué has hecho! – gritó Ron al ver cómo desaparecían Kim y Shego en medio de una pelea.

-¡No lo sé, yo solo he seguido las instrucciones! – se excusó el Dr. Drakken.

-¿Instrucciones? ¿¡Pero qué se supone que hace esa máquina!?

-Es un rayo teletransportador, lo pone aquí – contestó el científico mientras le enseñaba la parte del manual donde dejaba clara la utilidad del invento.

-Ya lo veo… - afirmó Ron- ¿¡Pero por qué has usado el rayo sobre tu socia y tu archienemiga?!

-¡Ay, yo qué sé! Estaba siguiendo las instrucciones, y de repente, cuando parecía que ya lo tenía todo controlado, me doy cuenta de que Shego no está. ¡No lo he hecho queriendo!

-Bueno, vale, está bien. ¿Cómo las podemos traer de vuelta? – intentó solucionarlo Ron.

-No se puede.

-¿Cómo que no se puede?

-Pues que no se puede.

-¿¡Y AHORA QUÉ HACEMOS PARA ENCONTRARLAS?! – gritó, al borde del ataque de ansiedad.

-Muy fácil, miramos las coordenadas que hemos introducido y… - comenzó a explicar Drakken, hasta que miró la máquina y entonces se quedó callado. Ron pudo ver cómo su cara adquiría un color aún más blanquecino del de costumbre.

-¿Y qué?

-Las coordenadas… - susurró Drakken.

-¿Qué pasa con las coordenadas? – preguntó Ron, al que la tecnología se le daba indudablemente mal.

-Que no están.

-¿Pero cómo no van a estar?

-Porque no las he introducido.

-Y entonces, ¿dónde están ahora? – volvió a preguntar, aunque, en esta ocasión, sabía, o, más bien, intuía la respuesta. Aunque, desde luego, no era la que quería escuchar.

-Podrían estar en cualquier parte…

Y los dos se miraron, sintiendo que debían de encontrarlas fuese como fuese.

**ISLA DESIERTA. 8 P.M.**

Desde que se había adentrado en la espesura de la selva había estado dando vueltas y vueltas sin llegar a un punto fijo, tan solo caminando, sin poder parar, como si el mero hecho de mover sus pies a un ritmo cíclico fuese a poder ayudarla a resolver sus problemas, como si de este modo consiguiese huir de ellos. "¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?" se preguntaba una y otra vez, sin hallar la solución. Sin duda alguna, el karma era un mal compañero para ella. Y para más inri, no podría haber tenido peor compañera. Su némesis, Shego, había sido teletransportada con ella.

Siguió dando vueltas y vueltas, sin dejar de mirar al suelo, exprimiendo su cerebro en busca de alguna solución posible. Sin embargo, no la encontraba. Finalmente, decidió sentarse en una roca y descansar un rato. Había caminado durante largo tiempo y, lo cierto es que no sabía cómo volver a la playa. Comenzó a sentirse cada vez más y más cansada. Sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco, y pensó que tal vez no estaría mal descansar la vista unos minutos… u horas. Se tumbó en el suelo y justo cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, escuchó un ruido a su espalda, lo que hizo que sus instintos reaccionasen y se girase rápidamente. En la oscuridad de la noche, pudo distinguir dos ojos que brillaban con fiereza y un cuerpo felino que se movía lentamente. La pantera se acercaba cada vez más hacia ella, con actitud amenazadora, a la vez que enseñaba sus colmillos. Su negro pelaje le hacía asemejarse a una sombra que se deslizaba en la noche.

Kim se quedó paralizada. No era lo mismo luchar contra un ser humano cuerpo a cuerpo que contra una pantera. El mero hecho de imaginar aquellos afilados dientes clavándose en su delicado brazo hizo que sus rodillas temblasen y que, inevitablemente, cayese al suelo. Comenzó a retroceder poco a poco, aún sin poder ponerse en pie, esperando tan solo a que sus piernas decidiesen reaccionar.

La pantera seguía mirándola fijamente. Pudo ver, desde su corta distancia de seguridad, como pasaba la lengua por su hocico, relamiéndose. Kim tragó saliva. Dentro de escasos minutos no sería más que comida. Intentó gritar, pedir ayuda aún sabiendo que no habría nadie en esta ocasión para socorrerla, sin embargo, las palabras se quedaban atrancadas en su garganta, sin poder salir.

Siguió retrocediendo lentamente hasta que su espalda chocó con un árbol. Aquello era el final. Ya no podía huir más, y sin embargo su mente seguía bloqueada. Vio cómo la pantera se agachaba, con la vista fija en su objetivo. Abrió la boca, a la vez que emitía un escalofriante rugido, y saltaba sobre ella.

Fue en ese momento cuando Kim recuperó el control sobre su garganta y consiguió al fin chillar, chillar tan alto como nunca lo había hecho. Y su chillido rompió el silencio de la noche en aquella isla desierta, despertando a las estrellas en el cielo, fundiéndose con el viento, hasta acabar desvaneciéndose en el olvido de la oscuridad.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí os traigo el nuevo capítulo de Todo o Nada. Esta vez es considerablemente más largo, así que espero que lo disfrutéis todavía más JEJE. **

**Vuelvo a agradecer los reviews y los follows. Sé que no somos muchos en esta fandom, pero me alegro de tener algunas personas que sigan mi fic y me animen a continuar, así que… GRACIAS A TODOS :D**

**Capítulo 3**

**CIUDAD. 9 P.M.**

Ron caminaba pesadamente con la cabeza gacha. Las farolas iluminaban débilmente la acera en una noche oscura, sin luna. Tras hablar con Wade por el Kimmunicador que su compañera había perdido durante la pelea, decidió volver a casa, ante la imposibilidad de hacer nada más por encontrar a la pelirroja. Había dejado al investigando sobre la máquina teletransportadora y su amigo le había asegurado que la Organización Global de la Justicia haría lo posible por encontrar a la agente Possible, sin embargo, ¿podía confiar en ellos de verdad?

No, ellos no tenían ni la más remota idea de lo que significaba Kim para él. Sin ella, estaba perdido por completo. Todos habían sabido siempre que él era un desastre, no sabía hacer nada por él mismo, sin embargo, junto a Kim era distinto. Formaban un equipo. Imparable y Possible. No había nada que no pudiesen lograr juntos, si se lo proponían. Encajaban a la perfección.

Y sin embargo, ahora se encontraba solo. Completamente.

Alzó a Rufus con una mano para mirarlo a sus pequeños ojos de roedor.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, amiguito? – preguntó al pequeño animal, el cual también reflejaba tristeza en su rostro ante la ausencia de Kim.

Siguió andando sin destino ni rumbo, hasta que, sin proponérselo, acabó delante de la puerta de la casa de Kim. Inspiró hondo. "Supongo que sus padres tendrán que saber lo que ha ocurrido..." Pensó, sin estar muy convencido de ello. Nunca había sido realmente bueno dando malas noticias, pero no quería que los señores Possible se preocupasen ante la ausencia de su hija.

Se acercó cautelosamente hasta la puerta y pulsó el timbre un par de veces. Tras esperar unos segundos, el rostro amable del padre del Kim apareció tras el umbral.

-¿Qué pasa, Ron? – preguntó al ver la expresión de preocupación del joven - ¿Dónde está Kim?

Ron volvió a tomar aire con fuerza. Sabía que esto le iba a costar más que nunca.

-Señor Possible, tenemos que hablar.

Y tras estas palabras se adentró en la casa, preparando mentalmente la historia que debía contar para hacerla así lo menos dolorosa posible.

**ISLA DESIERTA. 9 P.M**

En cuanto recuperó el control sobre su garganta, sus piernas al fin respondieron a sus órdenes y pudo rodar hacia un lado, esquivando así el salto de la pantera, la cual se chocó contra el árbol. Sin perder un segundo, se puso en pie y echó a correr, tan rápido como pudo. Sus piernas volaban por el suelo, moviéndose a una velocidad que nunca antes había logrado alcanzar, sin embargo, la pantera a su espalda recortaba distancias, situándose cada vez más y más cerca.

Kim corría y corría. La vida le iba en ello. Sin embargo, la oscuridad de la noche dificultaba su tarea, ya que le hacía difícil esquivar los árboles.

Las piernas comenzaban a pesarle cada vez más y más. Sabía que no podría mantener ese ritmo por mucho más tiempo, y el animal acabaría por alcanzarla tarde o temprano. El pelo comenzó a pegársele a la cara a causa del sudor, pero no quería parar. No podía parar.

Siguió corriendo, sintiendo como su respiración, agitada, comenzaba a entrecortarse, y de repente sintió cómo algo sujetaba su pie y la hacía precipitarse hacia el suelo, dándose de bruces en la cara. Se había tropezado con una rama. Inmediatamente, volvió a levantarse para reemprender la huída, pero una punzada de dolor en el tobillo hizo que volviese a caer de nuevo. Se lo había doblado. Intentó arrastrarse para esconderse tras un árbol, aunque sabía que no serviría de nada. En pocos segundos, la pantera la habría alcanzado.

Se apoyó en la gruesa corteza, esperando a su inminente final. Sujetó su tobillo con fuerza, intentando aguantar el dolor, y miró hacia el cielo. ¿Quién habría pensado que aquél sería su final?, pensó. La gran Kim Possible, la heroína imparable. "Nada es imposible para un Possible", le había repetido su padre más de una vez, desde que era pequeña. Sin embargo, ya no tenía más recursos. No había nada más que pudiese hacer en esta situación. Una pequeña lágrima se le escapó cuando vio los ojos de la pantera volver a aparecer en la oscuridad de la noche. "Lo siento, papá", pensó antes de cerrar los ojos, esperando su final, a la vez que la pantera se agachaba, preparándose para poder atacar.

Sin embargo, justo cuando esperaba que el fiero animal le asestase su golpe, escuchó un gemido, seguido de un conocido olor a quemado. "Plasma", pensó al instante. Abrió los ojos, y vio como la pantera huía, aterrorizada.

-¡Shego! – gritó al ver a su némesis, quien, apoyada en un árbol cercano, acababa de salvarle la vida.

-Qué hay, Princess – dijo simplemente mientras soplaba su dedo, como si fuese una pistola con la que acabase de disparar.

-Me… ¿me has salvado la vida? – preguntó la pelirroja, extrañada. La última persona en el mundo que esperaba que la salvase sería Shego, sin duda.

-Ya sabes, Pumpkin… Destruirte es mi trabajo. –comenzó a decir, con media sonrisa ladeada – No podía dejar que un simple animalucho me robase tal placer.

Kim sonrió, a su pesar. Se alegraba de que Shego estuviese allí, por muy malo que aquello pudiese haberle parecido en un principio. Ahora mismo, en aquel instante, se sentía renacer.

Limpió su mejilla, húmeda a causa de las lágrimas que habían aflorado de sus ojos, e intentó volver a ponerse de pie. Con gran esfuerzo, consiguió situarse a la altura de Shego.

-Así que un esguince… - dijo la morena mientras miraba el tobillo de Kim con curiosidad – supongo que en estas condiciones no podremos pelear. Te la guardo para la próxima, Kimmie, que no se te olvide.

-No esperaba menos – contestó la pelirroja.

-Ven por aquí, he encontrado una cueva que podrá servirnos de refugio, al menos por esta noche.

Y apoyada en el hombro de Shego, la acompañó hasta el lugar que le indicaba, dudando aún de que toda aquella situación fuese real y no más que un mero sueño.

Tras un par de horas, ambas se encontraban a salvo bajo el refugio de una cueva, oscura pero acogedora, e iluminada por la cálida llama del fuego vivo. Las chispas danzantes en la madera seca hacían que Kim se parase a reflexionar sobre todo aquello.

-¿Por qué me ayudas? – preguntó Kim, con la vista perdida entre los colores de aquel palpitante fuego.

Shego se había encargado de encender una hoguera y de ayudarla a entablillar su tobillo y vendarlo con algunos trozos de su camiseta.

-No te ayudo – contestó Shego simplemente, sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos. Se encontraba en la entrada de la cueva, de pie, vigilando ante la posible venida de un nuevo peligro.

-Shego, me has ayudado a venir aquí, además de vendarme el tobillo y encender la hoguera. Si eso no es ayudar, no sé qué definición tienes tú del concepto – insistió Kim, sentada junto al fuego. El frío de la noche comenzaba a entrar en la cueva y congelaba sus brazos.

-No es ayudar, es… - comenzó a explicarse, sin embargo, se encontró con que, realmente, sí que había ayudado a Kim Possible. Y no había ninguna excusa posible ante ello – ¡Aggh, mira, da igual! Lo he hecho, ¿vale? Y ya está. No hay que darle más vueltas. No puedo permitir que mueras si no soy yo la causa de ello.

Kim sonrió levemente, mirando aún al fuego. Le hacía gracia que Shego, la mismísima aliada del , se preocupase por ella de una manera tan curiosa.

Empezó a notar cómo los ojos le pesaban más y más cada vez. En situaciones normales, no se habría fiado de dormir junto a la villana más peligrosa a la que nunca se había enfrentado, sin embargo, aquel día no contaba como una situación normal. Se recostó en el suelo y se permitió, por primera vez en todo el día, cerrar los ojos. Sin embargo, antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, sintió que sus labios cobraban vida y, por su propia cuenta, su garganta habló.

-Gracias… - susurró simplemente, antes de caer rendida.

Aunque Shego ni siquiera se giró, sabía que, sin duda alguna, la había escuchado.

**CASA DE RON. 11 P.M.**

Imparable no podía dormir. Le era imposible. Miles y miles de pensamientos rondaban su mente en aquel momento, la mayoría, de carácter catastrofista. ¿Volvería a ver a Kim algún día? ¿Habría encontrado el ya la posición exacta de ambas chicas?

El mero hecho de recordar que su amiga había sido teletransportada junto a la mismísima Shego hacía que un escalofrío recorriese toda su espalda. Aquellas dos eran capaces de matarse mutuamente aún estando perdidas, y lo sabía perfectamente.

Intentó cerrar los ojos de nuevo, pero el rostro desolado de los padres de Kim al confesar lo sucedido a su hija cruzó su mente en aquel instante. Se habían quedado desolados. La señora Possible no pudo incluso evitar llorar, al tiempo que su marido la abrazaba para tranquilizarla y prometerle que todo iría bien. Le habían pedido a Ron que los informase ante las primeras noticias que tuviesen de ella, a lo que Ron se comprometió, muy solemne.

Al ver que no lograba conciliar el sueño, decidió llamar a Wade de nuevo. Quizás hubiesen avanzado algo en la búsqueda. Cualquier noticia, por ínfima que fuese, le valía para volver a tener un ápice de esperanza.

Su amigo contestó al tercer tono del Kimmunicador, visiblemente dormido, pero aún delante del ordenador.

-¿Qué ocurre, Ron? – preguntó aún somnoliento.

-Wade, ¿habéis encontrado algo? ¿Alguna noticia de ella?

-No lo sé, Ron, son las once de la noche, estaba durmiendo – contestó Wade, visiblemente molesto. Sin embargo, el rostro desolado de Imparable al otro lado del aparato hizo que su corazón se conmoviese – Anda, deja que le eche un vistazo a los datos del ordenador…

-Por favor… - dijo simplemente Ron.

Esperó unos segundos a que su amigo, con su infalible vista de lince para los datos informáticos, teclease unas cuantas teclas y, tras consultar algunos datos, respondió.

-Me informan de que tienen una pequeña pista de una masa de energía que ha aparecido sola en algún punto de Oceanía o el sur de Asia, sin embargo, no hay nada concreto.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿¡Por qué demonios tardan tanto?!

-Tranquilízate, Ron – lo intentó calmar Wade – Están rastreando continentes enteros en busca de alguna pista de Kim. Como verás, no es fácil encontrar a una sola persona en medio de la Tierra. Hay parajes inexplorados en los que podría haber caído, montañas aisladas. Quizás si tenemos suerte, haya aparecido en alguna ciudad y ahora mismo esté en trámites de volver a casa por su propio pie. Tan solo, ten paciencia.

-Está bien, Wade, intentaré tenerla… - dijo finalmente Ron – Pero, por favor, encontradla.

Wade asintió al otro lado del aparato y la llamada se cortó.

El joven volvió a cerrar los ojos e intentó dormirse de nuevo. Sin embargo, su mente no podía parar de repetir, una y otra vez, la misma frase "Por favor, que no le haya pasado nada a Kim".

**ISLA DESIERTA. 12 DE LA NOCHE.**

-Estúpida Possible… - susurró Shego.

Kim se había quedado dormida junto al fuego, el cual cada vez amenazaba más y más con extinguirse. Aún podía escuchar su tímida voz dándole las gracias antes de cerrar los ojos y el escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo ante tal acto. Nadie le había dado las gracias por algo en mucho, mucho tiempo. Ya apenas recordaba cómo se sentía.

Miró al cielo y se quedó contemplándolo largo rato, de pie, junto a la entrada de la cueva. Hacía años que no fumaba, sin embargo, en aquel momento habría dado lo que fuese por tener a mano un cigarrillo. Perderse en mitad de una isla con su enemiga, Kim Possible, le había hecho plantearse muchas cosas. ¿Por qué ha tenido que ser ella?, se repetía una y otra vez. Y sin embargo, no podía evitar el impulso de ayudarla. Porque cuando estaban en combate, las cosas eran muy distintas. Cuando luchaban sabía que tan solo tenía que evitar que la pelirroja no frustrase los planes del (lo cual siempre acababa consiguiendo), pero nunca se había planteado el acabar con ella de verdad. Shego no era una asesina. Sabía que, aunque se lo propusiese, no podría matarla.

Sin embargo, todo aquello era real. Kim habría muerto si no hubiese sido porque ella corrió en su búsqueda en cuanto escuchó aquel espeluznante grito. Y lo único que pensó en ese momento era que no podía permitir que Kim Possible muriese. Porque Kim no era nada sin tener que pararle los pies a Shego, y Shego no sabría qué hacer si no podía pelear contra Kim. Se complementaban. Ambas. Y Shego lo sabía desde hacía ya bastante tiempo.

Decidió al fin meterse en la cueva y sentarse junto al fuego, apoyándose en la pared. Dudaba que algún animal volviese a acercarse aquella noche, así que se permitió descansar al fin.

Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo el y por qué tardaba tanto en venir a por ella. Realmente, no sabría qué hacer si la situación se prorrogaba mucho más tiempo. Había conseguido inmovilizar el tobillo de Kim, pero si no seguía una correcta terapia médica, las consecuencias podrían ser graves. Ni tan siquiera tenía pensado qué podrían comer al día siguiente cuando se levantasen. Como buscando una respuesta, miró a Kim, la cual se encontraba durmiendo frente al fuego. Su rostro reflejaba preocupación, a pesar de estar sumida en el más profundo sueño, y vio como su cuerpo temblaba levemente a causa del frío y de la ausencia de mangas de su camiseta, las cuales habían usado para poder vendarla.

Shego sabía que se lamentaría más tarde de lo que iba a hacer en aquel momento, pero no se permitió volver a pensarlo dos veces, simplemente lo hizo. Se desabrochó la parte superior de su mono de cuero verde y negro y cubrió con él el torso de Kim, quedándose tan solo con una fina camiseta interior. Notó como el frío viento comenzaba a golpear ahora sus pálidos brazos, sin embargo, había conseguido que Kim dejase de temblar y su rostro, al fin, se relajó.

-Estúpida Possible… - volvió a susurrar, y sintió como sus ojos se cerraban también, haciendo que todo se volviese negro.


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola de nuevo! Siento la tardanza, pero este capítulo me ha costado algo más de lo normal, ya que es de gran importancia para la trama. **

**Gracias a todos los que dejan reviews y siguen el fic. Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo.**

Capítulo 4

Despertó con la luz del alba acariciando sus finos párpados, los cuales se abrieron ante el cálido contacto. Estaba tumbada en el suelo, junto a la hoguera ya apagada. Se incorporó lentamente y miró a su alrededor. Justo entonces algo se deslizó desde sus hombros y se dio cuenta de que Shego la había cubierto con su propia chaqueta. Simplemente, no supo cómo reaccionar ante aquello. ¿Debía sentir cariño por la villana, demostrar amabilidad? Todo esto la pillaba por sorpresa.

Dirigió su mirada hacia la pared y vio a Shego apoyada, aún dormida.

Intentó levantarse y, al ver que el tobillo ya no le dolía tanto como la noche anterior, decidió salir a buscar algo de comida. No había probado bocado desde el almuerzo del día anterior, y su estómago comenzaba a quejarse.

Cuando volvió a la cueva vio que Shego ya se había despertado. La recolección total constaba de tres cocos y dos plátanos, y habría conseguido algunos más de no ser porque su aún dolorido tobillo le impedía realizar determinados saltos.

-Buenos días, ¿has dormido bien? – la saludó Kim, intentando ser amable.

-ESA ES MI CHAQUETA – respondió Shego, acercándose hacia ella para reclamar su prenda.

-Sí, bueno, me he despertado con ella… - intentó justificarse Kim.

Shego la miró amenazante y cogió la chaqueta que le tendió la pelirroja, poniéndosela en el acto.

-¿Quieres desayunar? – le ofreció Kim, mostrándole la fruta.

-No deberías haber salido con el tobillo como lo tienes – contestó Shego, sin dar una verdadera respuesta a su pregunta.

-Está bien, Shego. Sé que no te caigo bien, y tú a mí tampoco es que me hagas dar saltos de alegría, pero estamos juntas en esta isla, y si queremos salir bien paradas, debemos colaborar – dijo Kim, harta del comportamiento de su némesis.

Shego se sentó en el suelo, a la salida de la cueva. El sol iluminaba su pálida tez. Cerró los ojos, y dejó que el calor de la mañana penetrase en ella.

-Pásame un coco – contestó simplemente.

Kim siguió sus órdenes y se sentó frente a ella, en la esquina opuesta de la entrada de la cueva. Ambas comieron en silencio la fruta que la pelirroja había recogido.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – preguntó Kim, expectante, después de haberse terminado su plátano.

-No lo sé.

-Oh, vaya, ¿robas tres bancos al mes y no sabes qué hacer en una situación como esta?

-Nada de sarcasmos, Pumkin, lo acordamos.

-Está bien, lo siento. Es la costumbre.

-¿Qué te parece si exploramos la isla? Es una posibilidad remota, pero quizás por aquí haya algún asentamiento pesquero o similar. Sería una gran ayuda. Podrían tener teléfono.

-Está bien, intentémoslo – acordó Kim, al tiempo que lograba ponerse en pie de nuevo.

Y juntas, emprendieron la marcha de nuevo por la espesa selva que las rodeaba.

Tras un rato de caminata, sin ninguna señal de vida humana, llegaron a una laguna de agua dulce que parecía estar situada en el centro de la isla. Una inmensa catarata regaba la zona. Kim, en cuanto vio el ameno lugar, decidió sentarse en una roca junto al lago y descansar un rato.

-¿Qué te pasa, Princess? ¿Demasiado ejercicio para tu cuerpecito de animadora? – preguntó Shego, con media sonrisa en su pálido rostro.

-Me habría recorrido esta isla por completo en la mitad de tiempo que tú si no fuese por el tobillo.

-Eso me suena a reto, pequeña Kimmie.

-Oh, vamos, déjalo… - sentenció Kim, cansada de tanta competitividad entre ambas.

Shego decidió sentarse junto a ella y aprovechar para beber algo de agua.

-Mira, hay peces – le enseñó a Kim, todavía sentadas - ¿Qué te parece si almorzamos pescado?

-¿Sabes pescar? – preguntó Kim, sorprendida.

-A mi padre le gustaba llevarnos de pesca a mis hermanos y a mí… Ya sabes, antes de convertirme en supervillana y todo eso – explicó Shego, sin darle importancia al asunto.

Comenzó a quitarse su mono de cuero y se metió en el agua hasta la cintura. Su cuerpo pálido resplandecía bajo la luz del sol y Kim no pudo evitar mirarla. Su perfecta silueta se asemejaba a las esculturas griegas que había visto más de una vez en sus excursiones al museo. Bajo aquella luz, en medio del agua cristalina, el cuerpo de Shego desprendía un aura de inocencia y Kim no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo alguien así había acabado dedicándose a la vida delictiva.

-¡Malditos peces! ¡Estaos quietos de una vez! – escuchó como gritaba la morena mientras metía la mano en el agua para intentar alcanzar algún pez.

Kim no pudo evitar reírse. Nunca había visto a Shego en una situación tan cómica como aquella.

-Espera, que te ayudo – le anunció tras dejar de reír, al tiempo que se quitaba los zapatos y se arremangaba los pantalones.

-Vamos, Princess, puedo hacerlo yo sola – se quejó Shego.

-Sí, ya lo veo – río Kim, al ver el pelo mojado de su némesis, tras varios intentos de atrapar al mismo pez.

-¿Ah, sí? Inténtalo tú, animadora listilla, a ver qué tal te va – la retó mientras se retiraba para dejarle espacio.

Kim visualizó un pez con buen aspecto. Era bastante grande y parecía fácil de coger. Se acercó poco a poco a la superficie del agua y, lo más rápido que pudo, hundió la mano en el agua, sin embargo, cuando parecía haberlo atrapado, el pez se resbaló entre sus dedos, el tobillo le falló e, inevitablemente, cayó al agua.

Cuando salió a la superficie pudo escuchar las risas de Shego, la cual se doblaba sobre sí misma una y otra vez sin poder parar de reír.

-Vale, muy bien, ríete – dijo Kim visiblemente enfadada.

-Es que… - intentó articular Shego, pero de nuevo, incontenibles carcajadas surgían de su boca – Tu cara… y cuando has caído… ¡Kim, no pareces la misma que cuando me pegas esos puñetazos inmovilizadores en la barriga!

-¿Con que no, eh? Pues toma ésta – respondió haciéndole a Shego una llave que la hizo caer de boca al agua.

En esta ocasión, fueron las risas de Kim las que se escucharon por encima del piar de los pájaros.

-Eso no vale – dijo Shego, enfadada, al salir del agua.

-Bueno, pero sin duda, ha sido bastante gracioso.

-Vale, está bien, aquí se acaba la pelea – sentenció Shego, quien volvió a fijar la vista en el agua, a la búsqueda de un nuevo pez.

Sin embargo, cuando vio que Kim volvía la mirada, distraída, aprovechó para cogerla de los hombros e intentar empujarla, a lo que la pelirroja respondió agarrando a Shego también. Comenzaron a forcejear, en su intento por tirarse al agua mutuamente, hasta que sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros y sus brazos, entrelazados tras sus espaldas. Fue entonces cuando Shego se dio cuenta de cuán cerca estaban la una de la otra, y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que disparar un plasma hacia el agua.

-¿Pero qué haces? – preguntó Kim, sorprendida, separándose rápidamente de la morena.

-¿No querías comer pescado? – respondió Shego, quien acababa de coger un pez que había salido hacia la superficie, achicharrado por el plasma de sus manos.

Ambas salieron del agua y encendieron una hoguera, al tiempo que se secaban. Comenzaron a cocinar el pescado, sin volver a hablar, tan solo mirando el hipnotizante fuego.

Cuando hubieron terminado de comer, Kim decidió formular la pregunta que había estado rondando su cabeza desde el comienzo del día.

-Shego… - comenzó a decir.

-Qué te ocurre ahora, Pumpkin.

-¿Cómo llegaste a adentrarte en el mundo del crimen? – preguntó finalmente la pelirroja.

Shego se quedó callada en un principio, pero, finalmente, decidió hablar. Sabía que no debía contar esta clase de cosas, y menos a una persona como Kim Possible, pero algo en ella la incitaba a hablar cada vez más. A confiar en la persona con la que se encontraba en aquel momento.

-Realmente, es una larga historia… - intentó explicar.

-Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo – contestó Kim riéndose irónicamente.

-Bueno, ya conoces a mis hermanos, ellos son los tipos buenos – empezó a contar, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, como si en las lejanas nubes pudiese leer el pasado – Yo, sin embargo, era la oveja negra de la familia. La que peor se portaba, la que peores notas sacaba, la que siempre decepcionaba. A veces incluso creía que mis padres hubiesen deseado poder evitar que yo naciese. Solo mi padre conseguía sacarme una sonrisa de vez en cuando. Él era el único que me comprendía y me quería tal y como era. Pero un día…

Shego paró de repente y apartó la mirada del cielo, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia el suelo. Hablar de aquello hacía que se le cortase la voz y que los ojos comenzasen a brillarle. Pero no quería mostrarse débil. No podía ser débil.

-Un día, simplemente, murió. Sin avisar. Sin que nadie lo esperase o sospechase tan siquiera – miró a los ojos de Kim, quien la escuchaba atenta, y pudo ver en su mirada el creciente interés por su historia – Estábamos de pesca. Como ya te he dicho antes, solía llevarnos con frecuencia. Fue entonces cuando vio a una persona en medio del lago, ahogándose. Él, cómo no, intentó salvarla. Nos pidió que llamásemos a los servicios de emergencias y comenzó a nadar hacia el centro del lago. Pero justo entonces, no sé qué pasó, pero vi como mi padre dejó de nadar y comenzó a hundirse, para no volver a salir nunca más de aquella superficie transparente. Lo más irónico de todo, es que la otra persona sí que sobrevivió. Era un pobre infeliz que había intentado quitarse la vida tomándose un bote de somníferos y tirándose al agua.

Cuando acabó de contarlo, Shego tenía una sonrisa amarga en el rostro, la sonrisa de aquellas personas que olvidaron cómo llorar.

Kim seguía sin poder articular una palabra. Le parecía sorprendente descubrir el pasado de su enemiga, pero aún más que ella hubiese accedido a contárselo.

-A partir de ese momento, nada volvió a ser igual. Sentía la rabia correr por mis venas, incesante. "¿Por qué a él?", me preguntaba una y otra vez, "¿por qué no pudo morir la otra persona?". Y parecía, sin embargo, que la vida se reía de mí en mi cara. No podía soportar a las personas que me rodeaban. Fui volviéndome cada vez más y más solitaria, arisca. Hasta que un día, al fin, me di cuenta. Lo que realmente aprendí por aquel entonces fue la que, probablemente, será la lección más importante de toda mi vida. Y es, simplemente, que las buenas personas nunca ganan nada. A esa clase de gente nunca le va bien. Para poder sobrevivir tienes que ser malo. Tomé la acertada decisión de escapar de casa. Fue entonces cuando encontré al Doctor Drakken. Había sido compañero de mi padre en la universidad y asistió a su funeral. Desde entonces, había estado observándome, viendo como la rabia crecía en mi interior, poco a poco, hasta estallar. Me propuso unirme a él, y me enseñó a controlar los poderes del plasma. El resto… Supongo que ya lo conoces.

-Shego, yo… - Kim intentó expresar todos y cada uno de los sentimientos que cruzaban su mente en aquel preciso instante, sin embargo, todos se amontonaron a la vez en su boca, impidiéndole tan siquiera hablar.

-Calla, qué vas a decir tú. Una pobre animadora que se dedica a salvar el mundo – Y de nuevo, Shego la miraba de aquella forma, de la única forma en la que Shego era capaz de mirar a cualquier persona: llena de odio - Por favor, no me hagas reír.

-¿Te crees que mi vida es fácil? – aquello, sin duda, había enfadado a Kim, la cual respondió iracunda – Tú vives en tu propio mundo. Sin reglas, sin compromisos. Sin deberes. No sabes lo que es llevar una doble vida, tener que lidiar con todos tus conocidos durante el día, mostrando una sonrisa en el rostro para que no se preocupen, sin soltar un solo gemido aunque te duela el tobillo que la noche anterior te doblaste combatiendo para meter en la cárcel a gente como tú.

-Así que gente como yo… - susurró Shego.

-No quería decir… - intentó disculparse Kim, sin embargo, al poco cayó en la cuenta ¿qué era lo que no quería decir? Realmente, aquello era la verdad. Shego era la criminal, la delincuente. Era la clase de persona a la que Kim combatía noche tras noche, la clase de persona que había que meter entre rejas para conseguir un mundo mejor.

-No, está bien. – Shego se levantó también, dándole la espalda a Kim – No te preocupes, tan solo soy esa clase de persona. Te dejaré aquí sola para que no tengas que mezclarte con alguien como yo. Espero que disfrutes de mi ausencia.

Kim vio como Shego se alejaba lentamente y tuvo que reprimir el impulso de llamarla y pedirle que se quedase allí, junto a ella.

Realmente, ¿qué era lo que había querido decir?


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola de nuevo! Gracias a todos los que dejáis review, gracias y mil gracias, os lo seguiré agradeciendo en cada capítulo, ya que lo considero bastante importante.**

**He resubido desde el capítulo 3, ya que me he dado cuenta de que los guiones estaban mal (problemas de pasar un documento Word a Fanfiction, creo)**

**Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo :D**

Capítulo 5

**INSTITUTO. 4 P.M**

Las horas habían pasado lentamente desde que entró en clase, clavándose en su pecho como finas agujas que se tornan puñales al final del día. Apenas había conseguido dormir aquella noche, y aún tenía la mente puesta en Kim. ¿Qué habría sido de ella? ¿Habría conseguido algo para comer? Miles de preguntas y posibles situaciones rondaban su mente, hasta el punto de atraparlo en sí mismo y alejarlo de la realidad. Ni siquiera había podido probar bocado a la hora del almuerzo. Su estómago se encontraba cerrado por completo, así que le había dado a Rufus la comida, lo que su pequeño amigo había agradecido enormemente.

Ojalá hubiese sido él quien se hubiese transportado, se repetía una y otra vez. Habría podido aguantar la situación muchísimo mejor si tan siquiera supiese que Kim estaba bien. Y sin embargo, el destino había querido que él, Ron Imparable, _El Chico Que Nunca Sirve Para Nada_, fuese quien estuviese a salvo, mientras que su gran amiga y compañera se perdía por el mundo. Sentía que aquello no era justo. Más aún, sentía que le faltaba algo, que algo fallaba. Era una sensación horrible. Simplemente, ansiaba su presencia. Aunque no pudiesen hablar, reír, o volver a Bueno Nacho a comer tacos, realmente deseaba poder tan solo ver a Kim y comprobar que estaba bien.

Después de clases se dirigió hacia su taquilla, donde el pequeño roedor se había quedado echando una siesta, y comenzó a guardar sus libros. Sin embargo, todos cayeron de sus manos cuando escuchó sonar el Kimmunicador en su bolsillo. Inmediatamente, dejó los libros desparramados por el piso y atendió la llamada.

-Dime, Wade – respondió al final del primer tono, ansioso por las nuevas que su amigo fuese a darle.

-Ron, tengo una buena notica – anunció sonriendo – La hemos encontrado.

Y Ron cayó al suelo, de rodillas, mientras se le escapaba una pequeña lágrima de felicidad. Al fin, sentía desaparecer ese constante dolor en el pecho que le atormentaba desde que salió de la guarida de Drakken.

**GUARIDA DEL . MISMA HORA.**

El científico se encontraba en su cocina, rascándose la cabeza, meditabundo. Había intentado abrir un bote de pepinillos para hacerse un bocadillo, pero le era imposible. Sin duda alguna, su vida no podía transcurrir de manera normal sin Shego. Se había vuelto más dependiente de lo que le gustaría admitir.

Recorrió los pasillos, con la cabeza gacha, hasta llegar de nuevo a la gran sala donde se escondía su máquina.

-¡Maldición! – exclamó irritado - ¿Por qué no soy capaz de encontrar las malditas coordenadas?

Dio un fuerte golpetazo en los controles de la máquina y se derrumbó sobre ellos, atormentado. Sintió entonces que el aparato comenzaba a hacer ruido y, al levantar la cabeza, pudo ver de nuevo la luz cegadora que indicaba que la máquina estaba en pleno funcionamiento.

Era una locura, sin embargo, sabía que si lo pensaba más veces su infalible razonamiento lógico haría que se echase para atrás, así que pidió que trajesen su aeroplano y, montado en él, se situó bajo la deslumbrante luz.

**ISLA DESIERTA. 7 P.M**

El sol estaba comenzando a esconderse tras el horizonte lejano en las aguas de aquella desierta playa. Shego no había vuelto a ver a Kim desde que se separó de ella a medio día. Tampoco tenía muy claro si quería.

Después de pasar horas y horas caminando por la isla para así no tener que encontrarse de nuevo con la pelirroja, reflexionando, aprovechó la confortabilidad de la cálida arena para sentarse y contemplar la puesta de sol. Se tumbó, sintiendo como sus dedos jugaban con los ásperos granos, y cerró los ojos, fundiéndose con el murmullo de la naturaleza.

Y sin embargo, su mente no podía dejar de pensar. Pensar y pensar, sobre todo, sobre nada. Pensar sobre cosas que Shego preferiría olvidar. Más bien, eliminar.

Le picaban los ojos y sentía todos y cada uno de sus músculos entumecidos por el cansancio. Apenas había dormido la noche anterior en la cueva, y no había dejado de estar alerta todo el rato. No sabía cuánto más podría aguantar aquel agotamiento mental y físico.

Poco a poco fue notando cómo sus extremidades se relajaban, sus ojos se humedecían, su mente comenzaba a volverse borrosa y sus pensamientos sin sentido ni conexión. Y justo cuando estaba al borde del sueño, escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

-Te he estado buscando.

Kim se sentó junto a ella y fijó sus ojos en el horizonte, esperando una respuesta que tardaba demasiado en llegar.

-Estaba intentado dormir – Se quejó Shego – algo que anoche no conseguí por culpa de alguien.

-Lo siento.

-¿Qué? – preguntó o, más bien, exclamó Shego, sorprendida, al tiempo que se incorporaba para mirar a Kim a la cara y comprobar así que no estaba mintiendo.

-Que lo siento. Por lo de ayer. Por lo de hoy. Por todo. Realmente, me has sorprendido como persona. Nunca pensé que serías… Tan diferente. Y es por eso que, sinceramente, pido disculpas por lo que dije a medio día. No eres una de esas personas que…

-Kim, basta – reaccionó Shego viendo lo que estaba por llegar – Basta, para de hablar. No podemos hacer esto.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Kim, más apenada que extrañada. En su corazón, conocía la respuesta.

-Porque no está bien. Porque cuando, algún día, espero que más temprano que tarde, nos rescaten de esta isla, todo tendrá que volver a ser como antes. Volveremos a odiarnos, a pelearnos a muerte. Yo volveré a atentar contra el bienestar de la ciudad y tú intentarás meter en la cárcel a gente como yo. Y ambas sabemos que, si sigues por ese camino, nunca podremos volver atrás.

-Pero Shego, yo… Realmente quiero llevarme bien contigo. Sé que en el fondo, eres una buena persona. Solo tienes que recordarlo – intentó convencerla Kim.

-Y yo sé que eso es imposible. Kim, no podemos llevarnos bien.

-Aún así, yo… - comenzó a decir Kim de nuevo. Pero entonces, escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas, algo lejano, pero perfectamente reconocible para ella. Se giró en redondo y pudo ver, a lo lejos, en el cielo azul que ya comenzaba a oscurecer, un punto negro –¡Shego, estamos salvadas! ¡Es un avión!

-¿Qué? – exclamó Shego, incrédula. Pero sus ojos no la engañaban. Allí, a lo lejos, un avión se dirigía hacia ellas. Sin embargo, incluso a tantos metros de distancia, pudo ver el reconocible emblema de la Organización Global de Justicia – Kim, supongo que aquí es donde nos separamos.

-¿Cómo? Venga, Shego, tú te vienes conmigo. Me da igual que seas una delincuente, no te vas a quedar aquí sola cuando ese avión viene a por mí.

Shego sonrió ante el ímpetu de la pelirroja. "Tan inocente…", pensó.

-No te preocupes – la tranquilizó – Por allí viene mi transporte de lujo – Dijo señalando al sur, donde podía observarse el aeroplano del avanzando rápidamente.

-Entonces… Supongo que esto es un adiós – susurró Kim, sin mirar a Shego directamente a los ojos.

-Dejémoslo en un hasta pronto. – contestó Shego, sonriendo.

Y ambas se separaron, avanzando en direcciones opuestas, dejando que sus dedos se rozasen al pasar la una al lado de la otra en una caricia eterna que prometieron nunca olvidar.


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí os dejo otro capítulo de Todo o Nada. He de reconocer que últimamente la longitud de los capítulos está siendo cada vez menor, y os pido perdón por ello. Realmente, mi forma de escribir es a base de capítulos cortos, pero he intentado unir varias partes desde los diferentes puntos de vista de los personajes para así hacerlos más largos. Eso sí, os prometo que el próximo capítulo será más largo y, creedme, lo disfrutaréis…**

**Gracias de nuevo a todos los follows y las reviews :D**

Capítulo 6

**INSTITUTO MIDDLETON. 6 PM**

Hacía ya una semana que Kim había sido rescatada de aquella isla desierta y, sin embargo, seguía sintiéndose más sobreprotegida que nunca. Sus padres se habían pasado días enteros abrazándola y Ron no se había separado de ella ni un solo segundo desde entonces. No es que la presencia de su amigo la molestase, pero quería seguir teniendo sus momentos de soledad donde poder pensar a gusto.

En la Organización Global de la Justicia la trataban como un ser superior desde que había vuelto sana y salva de aquella isla, en compañía de la peligrosa Shego. Ella apenas había podido explicar que, tal vez y solo tal vez, perderse allí con Shego había sido lo mejor que le podría haber pasado. Si no hubiese sido por ella, lo más seguro es que Kim hubiese muerto. Pero claro, eso no era lo que la gente quería escuchar. Y tener que guardárselo le atormentaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

Salió del gimnasio al terminar su extenuante práctica de animadora y se encontró a Ron en la esquina, esperándola junto a Rufus.

-Hey, KP, ¿te hace una de Bueno Nacho para recuperar fuerzas? – la invitó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ron la había estado esperando todas las tardes que tenía práctica con las animadoras, e incluso algunas que se había tenido que quedar castigada por el señor Perkins. Una parte de ella comenzaba a estar cansada de todo aquello, sin embargo, era Ron. No podría decirle que no ni aunque se lo propusiera.

-Claro, Ron – contestó con voz cansada.

Se dirigieron caminando hasta Bueno Nacho mientras Ron hablaba de millones de cosas y de ninguna de ellas a la vez. Kim no podía escucharle. Su mente estaba lejos, muy lejos, en alguna isla desierta perdida del Pacífico.

-Oye, KP, ¿me estás escuchando?

-Lo siento, estoy muy cansada – intentó disculparse Kim - ¿Qué estabas diciendo?

-Nada, simplemente que era increíble que salieses ilesa de aquella isla, aún habiéndote perdido con Shego – comenzó a relatar su amigo de nuevo, con una sonrisa en el rostro - ¿Cuántas veces os peleasteis? Seguro que le diste una buena paliza…

En ese momento, justo en aquel preciso instante, Kim sintió que ya no podía más. Y estalló.

-Ron, no fue así para nada. Si te tengo que ser sincera, no nos peleamos ni una sola vez. Es más, tal vez si no fuese por Shego, yo no estaría aquí ahora mismo. Me salvó la vida, Ron. Me trató mejor de lo que cualquiera podría esperarse. Le debo más de lo que puedes imaginarte…

Ron se quedó pálido al escuchar todo aquello de boca de su mejor amiga. ¿Shego, del lado de los buenos? No podía estar sucediendo.

-Pero Kim… Es Shego – musitó Ron, incrédulo.

-Lo sé, Ron, lo sé… Y aún así no puedo dejar de pensar que… - comenzó a decir Kim, quedándose callada en mitad de la frase para poder así reflexionar sobre lo que iba a decir a continuación.

-¿Dejar de pensar qué? – preguntó Ron, intrigado y aún sorprendido.

-Nada. – concluyó Kim - ¿Sabes, Ron? Estoy muy cansada. Creo que será mejor que dejemos lo de Bueno Nacho para otro día.

-Claro, KP, claro… - susupiró Ron, viendo como su amiga comenzaba a alejarse – Nos vemos mañana en clase…

Aunque había dicho las últimas palabras a tiempo, sabía que Kim no lo había escuchado. Últimamente, Kim simplemente nunca lo escuchaba. Es como si se hubiese perdido en aquella isla desierta y lo que hubiesen traído de allí no fuese más que un envoltorio, sin mente, sin consciencia. Ya no era la misma Kim de antes, de eso estaba seguro. Sospechaba que, a pesar de no haber estado perdida más de dos días, habían ocurrido muchas cosas que su amiga todavía le ocultaba. Tal vez Shego le hubiese hecho algo realmente malo. En aquel momento, se juró a sí mismo que si así era, le daría su merecido a la villana.

Y sin embargo, por el momento no podía hacer más que rezar por que volviese la antigua Kim.

**CASA DE KIM POSSIBLE. 8 PM.**

Kim intentaba estudiar, pero por más que lo intentaba, le era imposible concentrarse. Había bajado en sus calificaciones desde la semana pasada, aunque sus padres eran lo bastante comprensivos como para no tenérselo en cuenta.

¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en aquella isla desierta? Se preguntaba una y otra vez. Habían sido los peores momentos de su vida, y, sin embargo, en más de una ocasión había deseado poder volver a repetirlo. ¿Por qué lo echaba de menos? O, más bien, ¿por qué la echaba tanto de menos?

Shego no había dado señales de vida desde que las rescataron de aquel lugar. Ni un atraco, ni un robo. Nada. Quizás hubiese reconsiderado lo que le dijo, pensó. Aunque, lo que realmente esperaba, era que no le hubiese pasado nada malo.

Y de nuevo, se volvía a contradecir, se volvía a preguntar a sí misma, a interrogar. ¿Por qué debería desear que no le pasase nada a Shego? Era como tener en su propia mente a dos pequeñas Kim y que una intentase callar, sin éxito, lo que la otra gritaba, una y otra vez, sin descanso. "Búscala", repetía sin cesar.

Pero de nuevo, Kim volvía a acallarla. Ni siquiera sabía por qué le había contado aquello a Ron. Se arrepentía bastante de haberlo hecho. Sabía que lo que realmente debía hacer era olvidar todo aquello y seguir adelante, pero simplemente no podía.

Se tumbó en la cama e intentó cerrar los ojos, pero justo en ese momento sonó su Kimmunicador, situado en la mesita de noche, y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Dudó unos breves segundos antes de cogerlo, espacio de tiempo en el que su mente formuló mil y una situaciones posibles ante aquello. ¿Sería el quien estuviese dando problemas esta vez? En ese caso, ¿actuaría junto a Shego? ¿Cómo reaccionaría cuando la volviese a ver? ¿Sería capaz de pelear contra ella? Y más importante aún, ¿sería capaz Shego, a su vez, de pelear contra Kim?

Alargó la mano, intentando calmar los latidos de su agitado corazón, y atendió la llamada.

-Dime, Wade.


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola de nuevo! Al fin, una nueva actualización de este Fic, y como prometí, creo que os gustará bastante… Al menos yo disfruté cuando la escribía. **

**Gracias de nuevo a todos los reviews/favs/follows por el apoyo :D**

Capítulo 7

**GUARIDA DEL . **

Shego no sabía qué le pasaba. Había intentado de todo, pero no conseguía entenderse a sí misma. Aquella última semana, desde que salió de la isla, no había conseguido superar su estado permanente de apatía y abulia. No lo conseguía, por más que lo intentaba. Pasaba días enteros en la cama, sin moverse de allí más que para asearse o comer. El , quien también había notado el extraño comportamiento de su compañera, la había intentado animar con algunas de sus actividades favoritas, como escupir a los coches que pasan debajo de un puente o reírse de las caídas de la gente al resbalar en un suelo mojado. Pero ni siquiera así había conseguido que Shego reaccionase y se levantase de la cama.

En la mente de Shego, en el fondo de su corazón, un pensamiento, una breve idea comenzaba a formarse, tomando más y más fuerza cada vez. Sin embargo, la joven se esforzaba en luchar con todas sus fuerzas porque no saliese a la luz. No podía permitirse una situación así. Ella simplemente no podía permitirse amar. Tenía que volver a ser como antes, tenía que volver a reconstruir su coraza protectora alrededor de ella misma y así nadie volvería a atravesarla.

Aunque, tal vez, y solo tal vez, su coraza siempre había estado rota. Solo que no se dio cuenta de ello hasta el momento en el que no tuvo más remedio.

Comenzó a dar vueltas en la cama mientras se golpeaba con la almohada. "Deja de pensar, deja de pensar", se repetía una y otra vez. Y acabó mirando el techo, perdiéndose en la pintura blanca que lo cubría, intentando así pintar de blanco también sus sentimientos. Hasta que escuchó unos golpes en la puerta.

-Adelante – ordenó, y vio como la menuda figura del aparecía bajo el marco de la puerta.

-Shego… Había pensado que, si tienes ganas y no te molesta… Quizás te gustaría acompañarme a atracar un banco – le propuso sin dejar de mirarse los pies.

Shego reconsideró la oferta unos segundos. ¿Debería ir? O más bien, ¿quería ir? Y entonces una bombilla se iluminó en su mente y, con los ojos húmedos recordó. Ella era la "clase de persona" que siempre iba a atracar bancos.

-Claro, ¿por qué no? – respondió con algo de ira en su mirada – Demostrémosle al mundo cuán malos podemos llegar a ser.

Y juntos se dirigieron hacia el aeroplano, mientras en la cabeza de Shego las cosas volvían a ponerse en su sitio. "No ganas nada siendo bueno", se repitió, cada vez más convencida.

"Nadie gana nada nunca cuando ama".

**BANCO DE CIUDAD GO. 9 PM.**

Después de un silencioso viaje en coche, Kim y Ron llegaron al fin al punto donde Wade les había informado de que el planeaba aparecer. El plan era simple, detenerlos antes de que pudiese entrar en el banco, y, en caso de que ya hubiesen entrado, sacarlos de allí sin mucho revuelo. No querían que se armase un gran escándalo, después del desastre del teletransporte de la última vez.

Desde la terraza de un edificio, observaban la puerta del banco, todavía cerrada. El no había dado todavía signos de aparecer por allí. "Qué raro…", pensó Kim, "según la información de Wade, ya debería de haber llegado…" Y entonces, escucharon una explosión proveniente del interior del edificio y vieron como, por un agujero creado a base de pólvora, salían Drakken, sus secuaces y, por último, Shego. Incluso al verla en la lejanía, a través de unos prismáticos, el corazón de Kim se paró y su mente dejó de funcionar. Solo podía seguir allí, parada, mirándola sin más.

-¿Kim, me estás escuchando? – preguntó Ron, algo enfadado.

-Lo siento, ¿qué decías?

-Te estaba preguntando que si bajamos ya o te vas a quedar ahí parada mucho rato.

-No, claro, bajemos – respondió Kim intentando aparentar normalidad. Pero lo cierto es que apenas sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Colgó el gancho en un punto seguro de la azotea y comenzó a descender hasta el suelo. Su compañero imitó sus movimientos y comenzó a descender también, aunque, considerando su vértigo natural, tardaría bastante más que ella. En cuanto puso pies en tierra firme, respiró hondo y desenganchó la cuerda de su cinturón. Al fin, era hora de enfrentarse a su deber. Se acercó sigilosamente a la esquina del edificio, para observar así la situación antes de trazar un plan, y justo antes de lanzarse contra el enemigo, sintió unos golpecitos en su espalda.

-Ron, no te preocupes, lo tengo controlado. A la de tres, nos lanzamos contra el enemigo. Son pocos, podremos fácilmente contra ellos.

-Si te refieres a Imparable, sigue todavía liado con la cuerda – escuchó una voz femenina a sus espaldas – Pero, hey Pumpkin, creo que yo soy una mejor sorpresa que ese idiota, ¿no crees?

Se volvió inmediatamente y pudo observar a Shego a sus espaldas, con su habitual media sonrisa en el rostro, observándola con aquellos penetrantes ojos verdes. La vio y no supo qué hacer. La vio y simplemente se quedó allí parada, clavada en el suelo, observando el curioso destello que la luz de la luna producía en su blanquecina tez, en su bello rostro marmóreo, su cuello erguido y elegante, su pelo negro cual azabache…

-Shego… - consiguió pronunciar únicamente.

-Kimmie… - contestó Shego, aún sonriendo, antes de propinarle una patada que pilló a Kim por sorpresa y la lanzó varios metros hacia atrás.

Kim no sabía qué estaba pasando. Shego la había golpeado con todas sus fuerzas y apenas podía respirar. Sin embargo, era lo normal, ¿no? Shego y ella habían nacido para pelearse, para ser enemigas. Y aún así, Kim ahora no podía concebir la idea de intentar hacer daño a Shego. Lo único que pasó por su mente en aquel momento fue una única palabra: corre.

Se levantó rápidamente y, en cuento comenzó a notar que el aire volvía a entrar en sus pulmones, comenzó a correr sin dirección fija, doblando esquinas, cruzando calles. No había mirado atrás ni una sola vez, sin embargo, sabía que Shego la estaba persiguiendo. Podía sentirla tras ella, su mirada fija en su nuca.

Dobló la esquina un par de veces más, hasta que se encontró con un callejón sin salida y un sudor frío empapó su frente. Intentó escalar hasta una ventana a unos tres metros de altura, sin embargo, le fue imposible y cayó al suelo, de espaldas. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Shego ya había llegado a la boca del callejón y la miraba con aire amenazante.

-Tienes una extraña afición por correr, Princess – dijo con lengua sibilina mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente.

Kim no reconocía a esta Shego. Era distinta incluso a la Shego que recordaba antes de perderse en la isla. Sus ojos reflejaban un destello de ira, de odio y violencia. Se parecía, en cierto modo, a la pantera que la había perseguido sin cesar hasta caer rendida.

Retrocedió hasta que chocó con la pared del fondo, y entonces Shego le volvió a propinar un puñetazo en la barriga, que, de nuevo, la hizo doblarse de dolor.

-¡¿Es que no te vas a defender?! – preguntó iracunda.

-No… puedo – respondió Kim ahogándose a cada palabra. Sentía los ojos húmedos y sabía que, en cualquier momento, lágrimas comenzarían a caer y rodar hasta las comisuras de sus labios.

-Entonces… Tendré que matarte.

Shego encendió un plasma candente en su mano y la acercó peligrosamente al rostro de Kim, la cual parecía no ser consciente de lo que se avecinaba. Estaba tan cerca, faltaba tan poco, ¿por qué no podía matarla? ¿Por qué no podía, simplemente, alargar la mano y atravesar un punto vital de su enemiga, de la persona que más odiaba en aquel mundo?

-Nada ha cambiado… - comenzó a repetirse en voz alta, intentando convencerse – Nada ha cambiado…

Y entonces Kim alzó la vista. Y pudo ver, en sus ojos, un sentimiento que nunca antes había visto en los de nadie más. Un sentimiento desconocido para ella.

Alargó la mano… Y finalmente la clavó en la pared, justo al lado de la cabeza de Kim.

-¿Por qué no puedo matarte? – se preguntó Shego en voz alta. Ante el silencio de Kim, siguió hablando, sintiendo cómo las palabras salían solas de su boca, sin tener ningún tipo de control sobre ellas - ¿Por qué me importas tanto?

Kim miró, sorprendida, al rostro de Shego. Sus mejillas se habían sonrojado y solo entonces fue consciente de la escasa distancia que había entre ellas.

-Tal vez porque las personas como tú están hechas para preocuparse por gente como yo… - susurró Kim, acercándose todavía más a Shego, la cual tenía ambas manos apoyadas a cada lado de la cabeza de Kim.

Shego no pudo evitarlo. ¿Cómo habría podido? Había entrado en ese pequeño margen de espacio donde la cabeza deja de pensar y el corazón comienza a actuar. Y no pudo más que rodear a Kim por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí, y buscar sus labios, con desesperación, para unirse en un deseado y anhelante beso. Y cuando lo hizo, cuando al fin sus bocas se juntaron, supo que debía de haberlo hecho hacía muchísimo tiempo. Encajaban a la perfección. Todos esos puñetazos y patadas de tiempos pasados se convirtieron en caricias y abrazos y los gemidos de dolor en suspiros. Cuando al fin se separaron, se quedaron mirándose fijamente, la una a la otra, con sus frentes unidas.

-Escápate conmigo – se atrevió a pronunciar Shego.

-No puedo… - fue la primera respuesta que pasó por la mente de Kim, aunque, después de unos segundos, reflexionó. ¿Y si lo hiciera? ¿Y si se escapaba con su archienemiga? ¿Qué pasaría entonces? ¿La calificarían como la peor heroína de todos los tiempos? Aunque, pensándolo de otra manera, su vida, tal y como la conocía, quedaría destruida por completo.

-¿Qué tienes que perder? – la intentó convencer Shego, sin poder reprimir una pequeña sonrisa. Sonrisa que demostraba la felicidad de aquel momento, a la par que la tristeza de no saber cuándo se podría volver a repetir.

Kim posó sus labios nuevamente sobre los de Shego. Fue un beso sencillo. Tan solo quería volver a recordar la suavidad de aquellos labios, su calor y ternura. Sabía que no podría volver a tenerlos tan cerca, tal vez nunca más. Al fin, separó su rostro del de su enemiga y se dio la vuelta, en dirección a la salida del callejón, para, al fin, responder.

-Todo…


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola de nuevo! He intentado tardar poco en actualizar, ya que los dos próximos días no creo que pueda subir nada, así que aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste.**

**Gracias por las reviews, favs y follows :D **

Capítulo 8

-¡Mira, Shego, nadamos en billetes! – gritaba el mientras se lanzaba al montón de dinero que habían robado aquella noche del banco.

Se encontraba tumbada en un sofá de la sala principal de la guarida, mirando al techo, mientras el científico se regodeaba de su inmensa riqueza y la invitaba a unirse a él en aquel baño de papeles.

Pero a Shego bañarse en dinero ya no le hacía feliz.

Por más que lo intentaba, no podía dejar de recordar aquel momento en el callejón, aquellos breves instantes en los que el mundo parecía un buen lugar donde vivir. Recordaba su aroma, su cuello fino y terso, apetecible, su mirada, triste, nostálgica, al decirle adiós. Lo recordaba y en su garganta se formaba un nudo del que le era imposible desprenderse.

De nuevo, había fallado.

No podía permitirse caer enamorada. Se lo había repetido más de una vez a sí misma. Sin embargo, apenas podía controlar lo que sentía. Ya no tenía sentido intentar guardar las apariencias. Solo había una verdad, y es que estaba enamorada de Kim Possible. Profunda y locamente enamorada de ella.

El , quien la había estado observando toda la noche, se acercó al sofá y se sentó junto a ella. Tras unos minutos, en los que parecía estar buscando las palabras adecuadas para expresarse, comenzó a hablar.

-Sé lo que te ocurre, Shego. Llevo sospechándolo desde hace bastante tiempo, pero hoy, cuando has salido corriendo tras ella, he sabido que había llegado el momento. No me preguntes cómo, pero, sin verlo, he sabido que, al fin, ambas os habéis dado cuenta de lo que sentís – Hizo una breve parada para mirar al rostro de su compañera, inexpresivo – Y créeme, era inevitable.

Shego seguía sin dar ningún tipo de señal o de mostrar cualquier emoción. Fue su voz, entrecortada, dura y agria, la que denotó su sufrimiento interior.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?

-¿La quieres?

La chica asintió con la cabeza, sin pensárselo dos veces.

-¿Estarías dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por ella? – preguntó Drakken - ¿Por conseguir estar a su lado?

En esta ocasión, la morena tardó unos segundos en contestar. Sin embargo, de nuevo, volvió a asentir, aunque esta vez con menos ímpetu, como si se avergonzase de los fuertes sentimientos que su corazón albergaba.

-En ese caso, no nos queda otra – sentenció el doctor – Solo hay algo que podamos hacer.

**CASA DE KIM POSSIBLE. 8 AM.**

Kim apenas había conseguido dormir aquella noche. Su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto, pensando una y otra vez en lo mismo, recordando las suaves palabras de Shego, su dolor interno, casi palpable, sus labios finos y seductores, posados en los suyos. Recordaba todos y cada uno de los detalles, y aún así, le seguía pareciendo un sueño.

Después de ver cómo las ojeras habían ocupado su rostro, a causa del insomnio de la noche anterior, se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un breve desayuno antes del instituto.

Su madre la acogió con una cálida sonrisa y le puso por delante un café y unas tostadas. Seguramente, no sabría qué era lo que rondaba por su cabeza, cuáles eran sus problemas o qué había sucedido la noche anterior, pero siempre estaba ahí, sonriéndole y apoyándola, a pesar de todo. Aquello, inconscientemente, le hizo sonreír a ella también.

Comenzó a degustar su reparador café mientras daba pequeños bocados a su tostada cuando escuchó la voz de su padre desde el salón.

-Kim, creo que deberías ver esto…

Inmediatamente, la joven se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la sala, donde el televisor se encontraba encendido. Los informativos matinales daban una noticia, al parecer de última hora.

"TeleGo les informa de que a las 9 P.M del día de ayer, se produjo un atraco en el Banco de Ciudad Go. Los autores del crimen, desconocidos por ahora, entraron en la cámara fuerte sin ningún tipo de problema, y la cerradura no da signos de haber sido forzada. Se sospecha que pueda haber habido colaboración por parte de algún empleado del banco…"

Kim apartó la vista del televisor. Era su culpa que miles de personas hubiesen perdido su dinero, y aquella era la forma de su padre de reprochárselo. No podía fallar de nuevo. No podía permitírselo. Tenía demasiadas responsabilidades como para descuidarlas por un estúpido amor juvenil. Comenzó a dirigirse de nuevo a la cocina para intentar desayunar, a pesar de que se le había quitado el hambre, cuando escuchó de nuevo algo en las noticias que llamó su atención.

"Última hora. Nos comunican que el Banco de Ciudad Go acaba de recibir la cantidad neta que ayer le fue sustraída. El dinero, el cual ha aparecido de la nada, se encontraba amontonado y dentro de grandes bolsas. Junto a él, tan solo había una nota en la que ponía _Lo sentimos. _Eso es todo por ahora. Les mantendremos informados".

Kim se quedó paralizada y no supo cómo reaccionar, hasta que sus piernas desistieron en su esfuerzo, haciéndola caer al suelo y propiciando que, de nuevo, rompiese a llorar.

**INSTITUTO MIDDLETON. 12 PM**

Los alumnos comenzaban a salir en tropel de las clases, inundando así el pasillo de risas y conversaciones. Era la hora de descanso, pero Kim apenas se dio prisa por recoger sus cosas. Lo hacía todo lenta y tardíamente, con apatía, como si nada la motivase a ello. Desde aquella notica, no había sabido nada más de Shego. Ni siquiera le habían mandado más misiones. Sentía que volvía a tener la vida de una estudiante corriente, y aquello la sumía en la más profunda depresión. Ella era Kim Possible. No podía ser una chica cualquiera.

Y, sin embargo, sabía que, aunque le mandasen a detener a cualquier otro villano, su cabeza no haría más que pensar en el y su compañera Shego. Eran innumerables las veces que se preguntaba por ella diariamente. ¿Dónde se encontraría en aquel momento? ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Los días sin ella se clavaban en su alma como cuchillos bien afilados, sangrantes, volviéndola así, poco a poco, muy lentamente, insensible al dolor. Ya era habitual para ella sentir aquel vacío en el pecho.

Las únicas noticas que recibía de Shego las encontraba en los Telediarios nocturnos, y, aunque no especificaban que realmente fuese ella, Kim sabía que no podía ser otra persona. Habían estado devolviendo poco a poco ingentes cantidades de dinero a bancos que habían sido saqueados con anterioridad, obras de arte a museos y galerías, joyas a sus propietarios… Parecía que Shego hubiese dejado de ser ella misma, que se estuviese arrepintiendo por todo aquello que había hecho en el pasado. Una parte de ella quería pensar que lo hacía para intentar encajar con Kim, para poder así acercarse a ella como una igual. Para poder tener, al fin, un futuro juntas. La parte más racional sabía que aquello era bastante improbable.

Salió de la pequeña aula y anduvo por el pasillo hasta llegar a su taquilla, donde, pesadamente, abrió el candado y guardó los libros, profiriendo un gran suspiro al final.

-¿Qué tal la clase de hoy, KP? –le preguntó Ron, el cual ocupaba la taquilla contigua.

El comportamiento de Ron había estado irritando bastante a Kim en los últimos días. No lo malinterpretéis, no es que de repente le cayese mal, ni mucho menos. Era tan solo que, al no encontrarse con las fuerzas necesarias para contarle la verdad a su amigo, éste había estado actuando con normalidad, cuando, en realidad, nada de aquella situación se acercaba a lo cotidiano.

-Bien, ya sabes, Matemáticas… Aburridas – Dijo Kim sin mucho interés en la conversación.

-Si quieres podemos ir a Bueno Nacho después de clase – propuso Ron.

-Animadoras – se limitó a decir Kim, abreviando lo máximo posible sus palabras.

-Bueno, en ese caso, si quieres podría esperarte hasta que termines e ir a dar una vuelta por ahí, ya sabes… - intentó convencerla – Podríamos ir a las máquinas recreativas.

Kim le dirigió una mirada de irritación para dejar claras sus intenciones antes de responder, ya que sabía que si decía lo que realmente quería decirle ahora a su amigo, más tarde seguramente se arrepentiría.

-Ron, lo cierto es que… - comenzó a decir Kim, pero justo entonces el ruido del Kimmunicador interrumpió su conversación, haciendo que la pelirroja se sobresaltase y pusiese los ojos como platos.

Hacía días que su Kimmunicador no sonaba, y estaba impaciente por saber lo que Wade podría querer decirle, por lo que interrumpió su conversación y se apartó de Ron para poder atender la llamada.

-Dime Wade.

-Kim, lo siento por no llamarte estos últimos días, han sido órdenes estrictas de la agencia – se disculpó Wade y antes de que Kim pudiese decir nada para dejar claro a su amigo que aceptaba sus disculpas, el chico siguió hablando – Pero he pensado que deberías ver esto. Es sobre Shego.

Kim se quedó callada instantáneamente y en su mente se desató el caos. De los confines de su cerebro surgían mil y una situaciones posibles sobre las que Wade habría querido informarla. Esperó como pudo a que su amigo encontrase el archivo en su ordenador para enviarlo a su dispositivo, contando cada segundo como varias horas, hasta que, al fin, recibió el mensaje.

-Es una carta, Kim – se explicó Wade – Y creo que tú más que nadie deberías leerla.

La chica dejó en espera la llamada y comenzó a leer el archivo que su amigo le había mandado. Era una carta, escrita con letra pulcra, que decía así:

" A todos los altos mandos de la Organización Global de la Justicia, mi nombre es Shego. Como habréis podido comprobar, sustanciosas cantidades de dinero, además de valiosos objetos, están siendo devueltos a sus dueños después de haber sido robados. No, no os equivocáis, soy yo quién está detrás de todo esto. Quizás os preguntéis el porqué, pero no lo hay. Al menos, no una razón que podáis comprender. Vuestros simples y cuadriculados cerebros de agentes federales nunca lo podrían llegar a entender.

El motivo por el que os escribo esta carta, además de para dejaros claros la autoría de tales hechos, es para anunciar mi entrega pública y sin resistencia a la justicia. El 14 de este mes, a las 15 de la tarde, me entregaré a la Organización en la plaza pública de ciudad Go. Las únicas condiciones que pongo al respecto es que tan solo acudan el jefe de la organización, un par de oficiales y la agente Kim Possible. No quiero que vayan armados. Espero que seáis mínimamente inteligentes y os deis cuenta de que, sin mi colaboración, es imposible que fueseis a capturarme de ninguna forma, así que os aconsejo que sigáis mis condiciones al pie de la letra. No nos engañemos, sabéis a la perfección que una pistola no tiene nada que hacer contra un rayo de plasma.

Shego."

La carta estaba firmada al final con la inconfundible marca de Shego, y un poco quemada por los bordes, signo de que algo de plasma se había escapado de sus manos al escribirla, a causa de la rabia que le producía hacerlo.

Kim no supo cómo reaccionar. Simplemente, no pudo dejar de preguntarse qué sería lo que estaría tramando su némesis.

**GUARIDA DEL . 10 AM**

Shego había estado inquieta los últimos días, esperando a que al fin llegase la hora acordada. Habían continuado con su rutina de devolver aquello que en el pasado habían robado, por lo que, al fin y al cabo, se había mantenido ocupada. Sin embargo, su cabeza no conseguía apartar el presentimiento de que aquello no era una buena idea. ¿Cuántos años la condenarían por una vida de crímenes y robos? Esperaba que en la Organización fuesen un tanto indulgentes, dado el encomiable comportamiento que había demostrado los últimos días, aunque, realmente, no podía confiar en ello. Y tras su estancia en la cárcel, ¿volverían a ser igual las cosas con Kim? Sabía que aquella era su única oportunidad para igualar las cosas entre ambas, pero no podía olvidar el peligro que todo aquello conllevaba.

No quería admitirlo, pero estaba más asustada de lo que quería demostrar.

Se metió en el baño antes de partir hacia su destino y se refrescó echándose algo de agua en la cara. Instintivamente, se miró en el espejo. El reflejo que le devolvía aquella superficie lisa no coincidía con la realidad. Lo que podía ver reflejado era el cuerpo de una mujer sensual y atlética, intuitiva. Era la figura de la Gran Shego, villana respetada alrededor de todo el mundo, donde no dudaban del poder de sus disparos de plasma. Se había granjeado una reputación.

Y ahora no era más que una veinteañera cualquiera, a punto de echar a perder todo lo que había conseguido en su vida por un capricho amoroso. Se sonrió a sí misma.

-Cuánto has cambiado, sin apenas darte cuenta… - le dijo a su reflejo en el espejo – Antes molabas más.

Respiró tres veces hondamente, como siempre hacía antes de realizar algo que la ponía realmente nerviosa. Al salir del baño se encontró con el rostro expectante del . Parecía que quisiese ir y darle un abrazo. Pero ambos sabían cuán humillante era ya aquella situación como para hacerla aún más comprometida.

-Allá voy – Dijo simplemente Shego, a modo de despedida.

-Demuéstrales como de mala puedes llegar a ser – le respondió Drakken, sonriendo débilmente.

Y salió por la puerta de la guarida, dispuesta a dejar su vida atrás.


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo. He de añadir que, el próximo que suba, será algo más corto, pero contundente, ya que en un principio pensé en subirlos juntos, pero quedaba demasiado largo, así que me decidí por subirlo en dos tiempos y así dejaros con la intriga :P (intentaré tardar poco en actualizar)**

**Gracias por las reviews, favs y follows :D **

Capítulo 9

Le costaba reconocerlo, pero estaba nerviosa, más nerviosa de lo que nunca recordaba haber estado. No le había contado nada de aquello a Ron y, en parte, se sentía indefensa junto a aquellos dos hombres trajeados de negro con las insignias de la Organización Global de Justicia en sus solapas. Aún así, ella era Kim Possible. No podía dejarse amedrentar por un par de tipos duros.

Siguió retorciendo sus guantes hasta que el helicóptero se posó en lo alto de un edificio y salieron de él, en medio de un estrepitoso ruido y fuertes vientos que la tiraban hacia atrás.

-Señorita Possible, por aquí – le indicó uno de los dos hombres mientras abría la puerta que conducía al interior del edificio.

Kim obedeció sin rechistar y bajó las angostas escaleras hasta la planta baja. Allí, ambos hombres se pararon para comunicarse con sus compañeros de la azotea y asegurarse de que todo estaba controlado.

-Está bien, agente Possible. No sabemos por qué la delincuente Shego quería que viniese con nosotros, pero sospechamos que puede ser otra de sus artimañas, por lo que hemos colocado algunos francotiradores en las azoteas y policía secreta rondando por la calle – comenzó a decir el agente, mientras el remordimiento la reconcomía al no poder contarles la verdad – Todo saldrá bien, no tiene nada que temer.

La chica asintió lentamente y salieron al exterior por la puerta de atrás, que daba a un sórdido callejón. Los agentes se apostaron en las equinas para comprobar la situación, y, al ver que era seguro, dieron la señal para que el jefe de la Organización saliese del edificio de enfrente, también controlado por varios agentes.

-Hemos localizado a la delincuente, señor – escuchó como uno de los agentes susurraba a su transmisor – se encuentra a las seis en punto, apoyada en una farola. ¿Procedemos?

Kim no pudo escuchar lo que su superior decía al otro lado del comunicador, pero al ver a los agentes asentir y hacerle señas para que avanzasen con ellos pudo imaginarse la respuesta.

El sol le golpeó en la cara con furia cuando salió del callejón, como si supiese que lo que estaba a punto de hacer estaba mal, y cuando al fin sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, pudo ver a Shego, al otro lado de la calle, apoyada en una farola con aire despreocupado, como si no fuese a ella a quien estuviesen a punto de detener.

Los agentes se dirigieron a ella con paso calmado, con su jefe a la cabeza y Kim a su espalda, todavía incapaz de poder creer todo aquello.

-Me encanta cuando pido expresamente en una carta que solo haya tres agentes y llenáis todas las terrazas de los alrededores con francotiradores – dijo Shego irónicamente cuando los agentes estuvieron suficientemente cerca – La Organización Global de la Justicia, siempre atendiendo a las peticiones de los demás.

-Como comprenderás, no podemos confiar en ti, por mucho que hayas decidido devolver todo lo que habías robado e intentar ir por el buen camino – La reprendió el jefe.

-¿Vais a tardar mucho más echándome la bronca o podéis esposarme de una vez y acabar con esto cuanto antes? – lo acalló Shego, extendiendo sus muñecas.

Uno de los dos agentes sacó unas esposas anti-plasma que tenía atadas a su cinturón y las colocó alrededor de las finas muñecas de Shego, la cual no dio signos aparentes de resistirse a ello.

-Shego, quedas arrestada por robos continuados, homicidio intencionado y alianza con la mafia criminal. Todo lo que digas podrá ser utilizado en tu contra.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Homicidios?! – gritó sorprendida Shego. Al parecer, aquello no entraba en su plan – Vamos, sabéis perfectamente que yo nunca he matado a nadie. Al menos no intencionadamente.

Ante esto el agente simplemente le asió el cuello e inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo, haciendo que dejase de hablar y mirase solamente al suelo.

Un furgón estacionó junto a ellos y comenzaron a andar hacia él, llevando a Shego entre ellos.

Sin embargo, Kim apenas era capaz de reaccionar. Intentaba que sus piernas se moviesen y así poder acompañar a los agentes, pero no podía. Todos sus esfuerzos los empleaba en intentar acallar su mente, que no hacía más que gritarle "Libérala, tú puedes hacerlo. Libérala". Pero ella sabía que no podía. Sabía que no era su cometido. Ella era Kim Possible, detener a criminales como Shego era su deber. Y nunca había podido renunciar a su deber.

Se quedó allí plantada, mirando como se la llevaban, y, justo antes de entrar en la furgoneta, Shego volvió la cabeza para mirarla por última vez. Su mirada la atravesó por completo, mientras intentaba identificar los sentimientos, emociones y deseos que se escondían enmarcados en aquella permanente sonrisa irónica. Sin embargo, tan solo encontró uno: Súplica.

**CASA DE LOS POSSIBLE. 4 P.M**

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que vio a aquellos hombres llevarse a Shego, y aún no podía apartar el recuerdo de aquellos ojos suplicantes en su mente. A veces, mientras dormía, aquellos ojos se aparecían en sus sueños, atormentándola una vez más, recordándole que había sido incapaz de hacer nada por ella. Que su estúpido orgullo no la dejaba reaccionar.

Intentó una vez más volver a concentrarse en sus estudios de historia, y cuando por fin parecía que empezaba a enterarse de la lección, escuchó cómo sonaba su Kimmunicador, en el fondo de su bolsillo. Rápidamente, lo alcanzó y atendió la llamada.

-Dime, Wade.

-Kim, es Shego – dijo simplemente el chico – La han condenado a la silla eléctrica.

El Kimmunicador cayó estrepitosamente al suelo mientras Wade, al otro lado del aparato, intentaba volver a contactar con Kim para darle más explicaciones al respecto, pero ella no las necesitaba. Algo había reaccionado en lo más profundo de su ser, algo rompió con sus esquemas y su modo de comportamiento predeterminado. Algo que la hizo pensar por primera vez que lo único importante en este mundo era salvar a Shego.

Cogió su mochila y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la calle, mientras miraba su reloj. Eran las cuatro de la tarde y, según había escuchado gritar a Wade cuando el aparato había caído al suelo, iban a procesar a Shego a las ocho en la prisión municipal. Lo que le dejaba cuatro horas para encontrar a Ron, trazar un plan, y liberar a Shego, en medio de una prisión llena de agentes experimentados de la Organización Global de Justicia.

Sonrió. Siempre le habían encantado los retos.

**CASA DE RON IMPARABLE. 4:20 P.M**

-¿¡Que tenemos que hacer qué?! – preguntó exaltado Ron cuando Kim le expuso su plan.

-Salvar a Shego – respondió ella simplemente, como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo.

-¿Y por qué se supone que debería ayudarte en semejante locura y no atarte a la cama y obligarte a dormir hasta que mañana vieses las cosas más claras?

-Ron, escúchame, no voy a ver las cosas de otra manera, y puede que, si no actúo ahora, me arrepienta toda mi vida – comenzó a explicar Kim mientras empezaba a pasear lentamente por la habitación, buscando las palabras adecuadas – Todo este tiempo me he sentido extraña, y tú mismo lo has notado, ya que había algo en mi interior que no me dejaba ser yo misma, algo de lo cual sospechaba desde hacía un tiempo, pero que no esperaba que fuese aquello que sospechaba.

-KP, creo que me he perdido.

Kim dio un largo suspiro y obligó a Ron a sentarse en la cama. Sabía que aquello podía convertirse en una noticia un tanto traumática, y no quería perder más tiempo despertando a un Ron desmayado.

-Lo que quiero decir, es… - intentó confesar, sin encontrar aún el valor necesario. ¿Por qué era capaz de enfrentarse a los villanos más buscados del planeta pero no podía confesarle a su mejor amigo que estaba enamorada de Shego? – En la isla desierta… Shego y yo…

Ron seguía con su rostro inexpresivo, intentado averiguar qué era lo que Kim quería decirle, hasta que se dio cuenta de por dónde iban los tiros y sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse como platos.

-Eh, eh, eh, eh, espera, KP, no querrás decir que… No puede ser posible…

Kim hizo una mueca y asintió, a su pesar.

-¿¡TE GUSTA SHEGO?! – preguntó a voz en grito Ron, sin poder aún creerlo.

-Más bien, estoy enamorada de ella.

Su amigo se quedó en silencio, mirando al suelo. Kim temía que pudiese entrar en estado de Shock, por lo que se planteó comenzar a zarandearlo, pero justo cuando extendía su brazo para ver si su amigo se encontraba bien, éste, al fin, habló.

-En ese caso solo hay un hombre al que podamos recurrir para una misión así.

Kim asintió, sabiendo a qué se refería Ron, ya que ella también lo había pensado anteriormente antes de hablar con él, así que cogieron sus mochilas y se dirigieron rápidamente al coche.

**GUARIDA DEL DR. DRAKKEN. 5 P.M**

-Así que lo que me estáis pidiendo es que os ayude a rescatar a Shego, después de haber irrumpido en mi guarida por… Quién sabe, perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces habéis entrado aquí sin permiso hace tiempo.

El científico se recostó en su silla y colocó los pies sobre la mesa de la cocina, sabiéndose dueño de la situación al completo.

-Se lo ruego, doctor, necesitamos su ayuda – suplicó Kim.

-¡Esto es inaudito! – exclamó Drakken de pronto, saltando de la silla para dar un rodeo por toda la habitación - ¡La gran Kim Possible, la temeraria justiciera, tratándome de usted y de doctor, a mí! Se diría que estáis en un gran aprieto.

-Por favor… - volvió a pedir la chica, sin saber qué más decir.

-¿Y por qué se supone que debería ayudaros? ¿Alguna vez me habéis ayudado vosotros a mí?

-¡Pero si tienen a Shego! ¡Es su compañera!

-Já, esas cosas en mi mundo no importan. No tenemos "compañeros", sino socios. Y créeme, no movería un dedo por ninguno de ellos, si de mi dependiese.

Kim no sabía qué más argumentos poner a su favor para intentar convencer al . Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando escuchó la voz de Ron, iracundo, gritar desde su espalda.

-ESCÚCHEME VIEJO LOCO, ESTAMOS AQUÍ PORQUE REALMENTE KIM NECESITA RESCATAR A SHEGO. CRÉAME QUE SI POR MÍ FUESE, NO LA HABRÍA AYUDADO, PERO ESTO ES SERIO. SI SHEGO MUERE, KIM SE QUEDARÁ HECHA POLVO PORQUE, INDUDABLEMENTE, ESTÁ ENAMORADA DE ELLA, ASÍ QUE VA A MOVER SU APESTOSO CULO, VA A COGER UNO DE SUS AVIONES Y VA A AYUDARNOS A RESCATAR SU "SOCIA". ¿DE ACUERDO?

Drakken se quedó atónito mirándolo, hasta que, al fin, profirió una sonora carcajada que retumbó en toda la guarida. Cuando se hubo secado las lágrimas que no pudo evitar soltar tras una risa descontrolada, le dio unas palmadas a Ron en el hombro.

-Imparable, nunca pensé que pudieses tener genio, pero ¡aquí estamos! – hizo una pausa y volvió a mostrar su semblante adusto - ¿Es cierto eso, Possible? ¿Realmente la quieres

Kim respondió sin vacilar, sin ni siquiera tener que pensar en ello, como si aquellas palabras hubiesen estado encerradas en lo más hondo de su corazón desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Más de lo que nunca pensé que pudiese querer a nadie.

Drakken sonrió levemente, mostrando satisfacción y aprobación ante aquella respuesta.

-Entonces acompañadme – les dijo mientras recorría un largo pasillo – Sé lo que hay que hacer.


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí os traigo el penúltimo capítulo de este Fic, ya que, de momento, tengo pensado acabarlo en la próxima publicación, epílogo incluido. Espero que no me odiéis por dejar la historia así al final de este capítulo xD **

**Gracias por las reviews, favs y follows :D **

Capítulo 10

**AVIÓN DEL DR. DRAKKEN . 19:30 P.M**

-Está bien, ¿habéis pillado el plan? – preguntó el científico por decimocuarta vez.

-Creo que sí… Pero, exactamente, ¿cuándo rescatamos KP y yo a Shego, antes o después de que sus secuaces irrumpan en la prisión?

-¡Arrrgh! – gritó el , exasperado por la ineptitud de Ron – ¡Imparable, tú solo sigue a la pelirroja!

Ron y Drakken se quedaron discutiendo en la parte trasera del avión mientras Kim se adelantaba para mirar por la ventanilla. Quedaba poco para llegar, pero aún así se preguntaba si no aterrizarían demasiado tarde. Comenzó a retorcerse las manos, nerviosa, hasta que sintió una mano cálida en su espalda.

-No te preocupes, KP, todo saldrá bien – la animó Ron con una confortable sonrisa.

Kim se abrazó fuertemente a su amigo, hasta tal punto de cortarle la respiración, y le susurró unas palabras al oído.

-Pase lo que pase, quiero que sepas que te quiero y que siempre te agradeceré el haberme ayudado con esto.

Ron se tragó difícilmente el nudo que empezaba a formarse en su garganta y asintió levemente con la cabeza. No había nada más que decir de momento.

-Chicos, deberíais ir poniéndoos el uniforme, vamos a llegar de un momento a otro.

Ambos amigos asintieron y se colocaron el uniforme que los secuaces de Drakken llevaban, camuflándose así con el resto de personas que se encontraban en aquel avión. Por último, decidieron ponerse un pasamontañas que cubriera sus caras, para así no mostrar su identidad. Ante todo, no querían buscarse problemas con la propia organización para la que trabajaban.

Cogieron cada uno una de las mochilas paracaídas que había en las repisas y se la colocaron con cuidado. No era la primera vez que se lanzaban desde un avión en vuelo, pero si no iban con cuidado tal vez podría ser la última.

El abrió la puerta lateral del avión y miró su reloj. Apenas faltaban cinco minutos para que se llevase a cabo la ejecución, la cual tenían planeado efectuar en el patio de la institución carcelaria, según habían confirmado sus fuentes. Con una bajada rápida de brazo indicó a sus secuaces que era la hora y, uno a uno, fueron desapareciendo de sus vistas y entregándose al vacío. En total eran cinco, siete con ellos dos. Cinco de los mejores reclutas del y dos de los mejores agentes de la Organización Global de la Justicia, y sin embargo, Kim seguía dudando sobre si sería suficiente.

Cuando llegó su turno le apretó la mano fuertemente a su amigo y, tras respirar hondo, se arrojó al vacío, sintiendo como una nube la engullía. Pero aquella sensación duró apenas unos segundos, ya que acto seguido se precipitó en una peligrosa caída libre, donde el viento azotaba su cuerpo con furia, impidiéndole apenas moverse. Parecería extraño, pero, en realidad, le gustaba tirarse en paracaídas. Era una sensación excepcional, única. Podías sentirte la reina del mundo durante unos segundos, sentir que nada ni nadie puede pararte.

Hasta que accionó la palanca del paracaídas.

Y entonces comenzó a deslizarse suavemente hasta los exteriores de la cárcel, donde finalmente aterrizó.

Se deshizo rápidamente del paracaídas y, tras comprobar su posición con el resto de sus compañeros, comenzó a escalar el alto muro que separaba el jardín exterior del patio interior. Una vez estuvo arriba se colocaron en sus puestos, y justo cuando estaban a punto de ejecutar el plan, un guardia distraído los avistó y dio la señal de alarma. No había tiempo que perder. Kim lanzó su gancho hacia la pared de enfrente y lanzándose en una peligrosa trayectoria llegó hasta el centro del patio, donde Shego se encontraba ya sentada en la silla. Los policías comenzaron a disparar, pero sus compañeros la protegieron desde las alturas, cubriéndole las espaldas.

Esquivó un par de balas del policía que estaba colocando los agarres de seguridad alrededor de las muñecas de Shego y, tras propinarle una buena patada en la barriga que lo dejó K.O, desató a la prisionera.

El resto fue una sucesión de patadas y puñetazos, saltos y agarres, donde Shego no sabía muy bien qué hacer ni a dónde mirar, ya que se encontraba desconcertada.

Tras unos minutos, el llegó con un pequeño aeroplano del cual colgaba una escalera, y los fue subiendo a todos, uno a uno. Algunos de sus reclutas habían bajado al patio, Ron incluido, pero la mayoría se encontraba todavía en el muro, guardándoles las espaldas ante los nuevos policías que salían a tropel del edificio.

Una vez Shego hubo subido, Kim asió la escalera y comenzó a trepar. Era la última que quedaba y ya casi había alcanzado el aeroplano, cuando una punzada de dolor le recorrió la pierna. Instintivamente, se llevó la mano a ella y la sintió húmeda. Le habían disparado.

Notó como unas manos la agarraban y la subían en volandas, y escuchó la voz de Ron maldecir desde dentro del aeroplano. Una vez que se hubieron alejado, Shego se decidió a hablar.

-¿Por qué me has salvado? – preguntó, algo enfadada, al – Te dije que no quería tu ayuda, por muy mal que se pusieran las cosas.

-A mí no me mires, ha sido ella – contestó dirigiendo la mirada hacia Kim, la cual se sujetaba todavía el muslo sangrante.

Y entonces Shego lo comprendió todo. Se acercó a ella lentamente y le quitó el pasamontañas, dejando su rostro al descubierto.

-Creí que nunca vendrías – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Y yo que sería demasiado tarde – contestó Kim, juntando su frente con la de Shego.

La pelirroja se mordió el labio, y entonces sus bocas se juntaron en un profundo beso, donde, sin necesidad de palabras, se disculparon mutuamente.

Se separaron bruscamente cuando Kim dio una súbita sacudida, a causa del dolor. La herida no dejaba de sangrar, y si no se trataba rápido, podría ir a peor. Shego cortó el pantalón por donde le habían disparado y le hizo un torniquete a la vez que le elevaba la pierna, para así intentar detener la hemorragia.

-Drakken, esto se pone feo, está perdiendo mucha sangre. Tenemos que llegar a la guarida – le ordenó Shego - AHORA.

El científico, asustado ante la seriedad de su compañera, se dirigió a la parte delantera del avión para darle instrucciones al piloto.

Mientras tanto, Shego volvió al lado de Kim, que se encontraba tumbada en el suelo, con la pierna apoyada en un asiento. Colocó su cabeza en su regazo y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo.

-Shego… Tengo sueño…

Aquellas palabras alarmaron a la morena, la cual sabía que, con una herida como aquella, sentir sueño y cansancio era presagio de algo peor.

-Escucha, Kimmie, no te puedes dormir, ¿vale? – comenzó a hablar rápidamente – Confía en mí, todo saldrá bien, solo tienes que seguir despierta. Tienes que seguir mirándome a los ojos, por favor, Kim, no te duermas.

Kim se rio débilmente, para después dar paso a una fuerte tos.

-Y no me llamas Pumpkin… - se quejó con su débil voz.

-Eres una idiota… - Esta vez era Shego la que sonreía, mientras una fina lágrima escapaba por su mejilla.

-Y tú una delincuente – contestó Kim, con cariño en sus palabras – Una delincuente de la que me acabado por enamorarme.

Y tras estas palabras, sintió como todo comenzaba a nublarse mientras escuchaba los gritos de Shego instándola a permanecer despierta y sentía a un alarmado Ron, a su lado, zarándeándola. Pero no lo pudo evitar, sus párpados finalmente cayeron con el inevitable peso del destino, y todo se volvió negro.


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí os traigo al fin, el último capítulo de este Fanfic, con el epílogo incluído. ¡Que lo disfrutéis!**

**_Capítulo 11_**

Despertó rodeada de almohadones en una habitación que no reconocía. Al instante, sintió una punzada de dolor en la pierna, pero se tranquilizó al palpársela y ver que la habían vendado y cuidado. Al menos estaba viva, pensó.

Se incorporó con cuidado y vio a Shego sentada en un sillón junto a su cama, con la cabeza apoyada en un brazo. Se había quedado dormida. "Tan vulnerable…" Pensó Kim al verla en aquella posición.

Su mente comenzaba a recordar los sucesos más recientes de los que tenía constancia, hasta que escuchó una voz que le hablaba desde el extremo de la habitación.

-Ya te has despertado – observó su interlocutor. Era el doctor Drakken, que, en una esquina, jugueteaba con un pequeño acuario lleno de peces.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo?

-Unos tres días – respondió el científico, ante el rostro sorprendido de Kim, la cual se estaba preguntando qué dramáticas acciones habrían llevado a cabo sus padres al ver que no regresaba – Ella ha estado junto a tu cama todo este tiempo.

Kim desvió la mirada y volvió a centrar su atención en Shego. Había estado tres días junto a ella, velándola. Aquella situación todavía le parecía irreal, sin embargo, le producía un cierto agrado, una nunca experimentada calma interior.

El contempló aquella escena y decidió dejar la habitación sin hacer ruido, para poder darles así un poco de intimidad.

Shego, aún dormida y con un poco de baba cayéndole sobre la manga, comenzaba a hablar en sueños.

-Pumpkin no… Para… No me pegues… - repetía una y otra vez, lo que hacía que Kim no pudiese evitar reír – No… Una bala… Kim cuidado… Kimmie…

La pelirroja decidió que ya era hora de despertarla y la zarandeó suavemente. Shego abrió los ojos rápidamente, casi como acto reflejo, pero su mirada se tranquilizó cuando vio que era Kim, la cual finalmente había despertado. Miró su manga, algo húmeda, y compuso una expresión de desagrado.

-¿He estado babeando mucho?

-Un poco… - admitió Kim – Me encantaría ver la cara que pondrían los de la Organización Global de Justicia al saber que la gran villana Shego, quien ha evitado la muerte en más de una ocasión, babea y habla como una niña pequeña cuando duerme.

El rostro de Shego se sonrojó rápidamente y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo.

-Te juro que te pegaría si no fuese por tu pierna…

-Lo estoy deseando – dijo Kim entre risas.

Y tras este breve momento, las envolvió un duro silencio. Ambas sabían que debían hablar seriamente sobre los hechos recientes, sin embargo, no encontraban el valor suficiente para poder expresar con palabras lo que tan claramente se formulaban sus mentes.

-Kim… - comenzó a decir Shego - ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Vamos, ya lo sabes… No puedo esconderme de por vida, Kimmie, tengo que hacer algo productivo. Y no pienso volver a trabajar con Drakken, eso no nos traería más que problemas.

-Bueno, puedes quedarte unos días en mi casa, si te viene bien… - intentó ofrecer Kim.

-Eso no nos llevaría a ningún lado. Me quedaría allí cuánto, ¿una semana? Y volveríamos a tener el mismo problema. Soy una persona adulta, y no sirvo para otra cosa que para ejercer el mal. ¿Qué puede esperar la sociedad de mí?

-Shego, créeme, no he arriesgado mi vida en vano y recibido una bala en la pierna para que ahora te cuestiones tus dudas existenciales. No vas a volver al crimen. No te lo voy a permitir.

-¿Qué soy, sino es una villana? ¿Quién soy?

Shego se acercó a la cama de Kim hasta cogerle la mano y hundió la cabeza, hasta que Kim pudo notar como unas húmedas lágrimas golpeaban el dorso de su mano. Con suavidad, levantó el mentón de Shego para hacer que sus ojos se encontrasen, y respondió lo más sinceramente que pudo.

-Tú puedes llegar a ser lo que quieras.

Desde el borde de la cama, sonrió levemente y besó la mano de Kim con delicadeza. Ella le había hecho ser mejor persona. Le había hecho creer en sí misma.

**SEDE DE LA ORGANIZACIÓN GLOBAL DE LA JUSTICIA. 20 PM.**

Había pasado una semana desde que liberaron a Shego y apenas podía caminar. Se ayudaba difícilmente con unas muletas, para intentar hacer pasar la herida de su pierna por un simple esguince, pero no sabía que no era suficiente.

El jefe de la organización la había citado aquel día para hablar cara a cara. Sospechaba que le preguntaría por el estado de su lesión para volver a mandarle más misiones. Tal vez mencionase el tema de la huída de Shego como algo pasajero. Realmente, tampoco tenía muy claro su propósito allí.

Llego a la puerta y llamó con suavidad, apoyándose como pudo en una sola de sus muletas.

-Adelante – escuchó una voz que provenía de dentro.

Kim abrió la puerta con dificultad y se adentró en el cubículo, decorado con sobriedad. Digno del jefe de una organización como aquella, pensó.

El hombre, de unos cincuenta años, se levantó y ayudó a Kim a sentarse en una silla junto al descomunal escritorio.

-Gracias – dijo Kim intentando ser educada.

-No hay que darlas, agente Possible – la excusó el hombre – Es usted una de nuestras mejores agentes, se merece que la mimen.

Kim se sonrojó y apartó la mirada. Nunca había sabido qué responder ante los cumplidos de sus superiores.

-Pero bueno, no la he traído aquí para adularla – cambió de tema mientras se apoyaba en la mesa junto a ella, en una posición relajada – Supongo que sabrá que la criminal Shego ha logrado escapar.

-¿De verdad? – contestó Kim, intentando hacerse la sorprendida. Sabía que era inevitable que el tema saliese a relucir, pero no esperaba que fuese lo primero que su jefe comentase.

-Oh, sí – continuó explicando – El junto con unos pocos de sicarios entraron en la prisión y la rescataron cuando estaba a punto de ser ejecutada. Debían de ser muy experimentados o conocer muy bien la instalación, ya que apenas sufrieron bajas. Creo que recordar que tan solo uno de ellos recibió un disparo en la pierna.

Kim tragó saliva audiblemente y sintió como, sin duda alguna, el jefe dirigía la mirada hacia su pierna vendada. "Lo sabe", pensó Kim. Y comenzó a ponerse más y más nerviosa poco a poco.

-¿Tiene alguna sospecha de dónde pueden estar escondidos ahora?

-Ojalá lo supiese, agente Possible… Supongo que podrían estar en cualquier lugar – volvió a contestar mirándola con una casi imperceptible sonrisa, como el saber lo mal que se lo estaba haciendo pasar a Kim con todas esas indirectas le hiciese gracia – Aunque, realmente, no me preocupa.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué, señor?

-Bueno… Shego no parece haber vuelto a dar problemas… Hasta el está más calmado desde entonces. ¿Qué más da si hay dos personas menos en la cárcel? Así habrá más sitio para los verdaderos delincuentes.

El hombre de pelo ya entrecano volvió a sonreír y se sentó en su sillón detrás de aquella gigantesca mesa. Comenzó a revolver unos papeles y, al final, encontró el que buscaba.

-Toma, entrega esto en Administración – dijo mientras tendía un par de folios a Kim – Es una baja hasta que todo esté arreglado.

La chica alargó el brazo tímidamente y asió el papel. No podría decirlo con certeza, pero creía sospechar que aquello tenía un doble significado.

Comenzó a levantarse y a dirigirse hacia la puerta cuando escuchó la voz de su jefe de nuevo a su espalda.

-Agente Possible – dijo a la vez que Kim volvía la mirada – Controle a Shego.

Kim asintió levemente y salió de la sala. Aquello, sin lugar a dudas, era una aprobación, lo cual solo significaba una cosa: Ya no tendrían que huir más.

_**Epílogo**_

Habían pasado meses desde que Kim habló con su superior y las cosas habían vuelto a una normalidad que nunca antes habrían creído posible.

El equipo Possible-Imparable seguía deteniendo villanos de noche, mientras que de día iban a clase como dos chicos normales, en el instituto Middleton, donde Shego había conseguido un puesto como profesora de Literatura.

-Está bien, chicos, podéis recoger, nos veremos mañana – anunció Shego al final de la clase después de que sonase el timbre.

Kim comenzó a recoger lentamente, despidiendo a sus compañeros con un simple gesto. Siempre era la última en salir de aquella clase, pero a nadie parecía importarle.

Realmente, era difícil dar clase junto a una persona como Shego. A veces se distraía pensando en sus curvas y esperaba que su profesora le lanzase un rayo de plasma en lugar de llamarle la atención. Y, aunque no le gustase admitirlo, esa situación ocurría con demasiada frecuencia. Tanto, que las notas de Kim en esa asignatura habían comenzado a ir a peor. Sin embargo, no le importaba. Las clases extraescolares con Shego eran incluso mejor que las que impartía en el instituto.

Se echó la mochila a la espalda y se acercó por la espalda a su profesora, que seguía ordenando los papeles de la clase.

-Bueno, Miss Go, ¿ha sido adecuado mi comportamiento en la clase de hoy? – le susurró al oído mientras depositaba un cálido beso su cuello.

-Kim, ya lo sabes, en el colegio no – se quejó la morena, intentando apartarla.

-Vamos, la puerta está cerrada, las persianas echadas – la instó Kim, acercándose a ella esta vez de frente – Es solo un beso, lo juro. ¿Qué tienes que perder?

Y Shego la acercó a ella lentamente, sonriendo al recordar aquellas palabras que se le antojaban tan similares y le recordaban cuánto habían cambiado las cosas en tan poco tiempo.

Posó un delicado beso en sus finos labios, ahora tan conocidos para ella, como si hubiese nacido destinada a besarlos, y un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

-Nada… - contestó mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Y Kim la atrajo hacia sí más todavía, olvidando el resto del mundo. ¿Cómo haber podido evitarlo? ¿Cómo haber podido ignorar los anhelantes ojos de Shego, su atrayente media sonrisa, cargada de ironía? ¿Cómo huir de sus electrizantes labios?

Simplemente, le era imposible.

**Espero que os haya gustado esta pequeña historia tanto como a mí el escribirla. No sé si algún día volveré a escribir sobre Kim y Shego, ya que no es de mis parejas favoritas, pero, quién sabe. Espero que nos volvamos a leer algún día ;) **


End file.
